THE PLAYER
by soccer2757
Summary: Ally just moved to Miami and meets new friends and they tell her things she needs to know. They say to stay away from "The King of all Players",Austin Moon,he is Miami's #1 player. Ally tries her best to avoid him but Austin doesn't give up.Will Austin break Ally's heart or will Ally break Austin's heart?This is my first story!Don't Hate please! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-The Player

** Chapter 1-The Player**

Ally's POV:I was pretty sad leaving my old home behind.I just came to my new home in Miami. My old home is very cold and the sun almost never shows up so thats why I'm so pale. Its very hot in Miami and the sun is always here. I guess I'm gonna need a gallon of sunscreen.I am in the food court at the mall.I bump into a Latina girl named Trish and she shows her BFFs. Vanessa Marano,Destiny Morgan,and Rydel Lynch. They tell me advice like don't ever go to the Marino High basement,dont wear purple lipstick,don't wear poker dot pants,dont eat the lunch's mystery meat,and don't mess with the popular kids. That kind of stoped me.

Ally:Who are the popular kids?

Destiny: They are over there.

Ally's POV:Destiny points out these group of list them out.

**Cassidy Peeples-Snotty,spoiled,girly,a brat and captain of the cheerleading team.**

**Kira Starr-Spoiled,a little nicer than Cassidy and a cheerleader.**

**Brooke Winters-Snotty,girly,has anger issues and a cheerleader.**

**Dez Worthy:Super nice,funny,a little weird,clumsy,and a cheerleader.**

**Riker Lynch:Mean,funny,gangster,a player and captain of the Lacrosse team.**

**Rocky Lynch:Quiet and mean.**

**Ellington Ratliff:Weird,goofy,funny,and mean.**

**Dallas Centineo: Gangster,nice,player,and captain of the Football team.**

**Austin Moon:Gangster,bad boy,captain of the Basketball team,and "The King of all Players".**

Ally:"The King of all Players"?

Destiny:Yup.

Ally:*looks at Austin*

Rydel:Ally?

Ally:Yeah?

Rydel:Ally!

Ally:Woah!What?

Destiny:Forget about it. The last girl that he ended up breaking her heart almost committed suicide and broke almost every bone in her body!Now she is in a mental hospital.

Ally:Wow,how do you know all of that?

Vanessa:There is a reason why they call her "Gossip Gal".

Destiny:Hey!

Trish:Ally promise us you will stay away from him as possible.

Ally:Ok I promise.

Vanessa:We will do our best to protect you Ally.

Ally:Aww thanks guys.

Trish:Lets go eat.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter:) I worked my butt off .Literally my butt hurts from sitting here for a long well.**


	2. Chapter 2-Avoiding

** Chapter 2-Avioding **

Austin's POV:I was in the food court kissing a girl named...umm...yeah i don't know her name.I'm a player.I don't even know how many girls i kissed.I always get what because I'm a millionaire.I can even get girls.

Dez:Hey Austin!

Austin:*Girly scream*

Riker:OK?I saw a new girl with Trish and the other girls.

Austin:A new girl huh?

Riker:Yeah

Austin:Where is she?

Riker:In the cafeteria eating breakfast.

Austin:Lets go.

Dez:Oh No!

Austin:What?

Dez:Nothing!

Dez's POV: Trish told me if Austin found about the new girl named Allyson Dawson,Ally for short,i would warn her!I texted Trish and she is aware now!

Ally's POV:I was eating breakfast with the girls on my first day of school until Trish got a text and was practically freaking out.

Ally:Trish whats wrong?

Trish:Dez texted me and said Austin knows about you now!He is on his way right now!

Ally:Oh No!

Rydel:Here he comes lets go!

Austin's POV:When we got to the cafeteria i saw the girls and my eyes were locked on the new was gorgeous!She had brown hair and beautiful chocolate they saw us they got up and ran.I said to myself...She can run but she cant hide.

Ally:That was close!

Destiny:Ally let me see your schedule.

Ally:Here*hands her schedule to Destiny*

Destiny:Shoot!

Ally:What?

Destiny:This is the exact same schedule as Austin's!

Ally:Oh No!What are we going to do!?

Trish:Dont worry we all have at least some classes with you.

Destiny:Except chorus.

Vanessa:Destiny!

Destiny:Opps! Sorry Ally.

Ally:Wait chorus!Yay!

Trish/Destiny/Vanessa/Rydel: *give a weird look*

Ally:Come on cant i get i little happy moment?I love to sing.

Destiny:But Austin is in your class.

Vanessa:Destiny shut up!

Destiny:Danget! Sorry again Ally!

Ally:Let me see.

**Period 1|Chorus:Mrs. Murray**

**Period 2|Physical Education:Mr. Runner**

**LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Period 3|Algebra 1:Mr. Cal**

**Period 4|English:Mrs. Owens**

**Period 5|Cooking:Mrs. Forks**

**Period 6|French:Mrs. Mercy**

**Period 7|Chemistry:Mr. Green**

**Period 8|Spanish:Mr. Rodriguez**

**Period 9|History:Mr. Globe**

**Period 10|Parenting:Mrs. Bebe**

Ally:Well this will be interesting.

Rydel:Good Luck.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)Will update soon i'm really busy with homework and projects!Wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3-Can't Stay Away

**Hey guys!There have been some errors in my chapters and i go and fix them later on but i have to change the story a bit.I don't know why but i will try to correct if there is an error forgive me.I cant believe you guys have been reading . It feels nice and i would like to have some reviews. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

** Chapter 4-Can't Stay Away**

Ally's POV: Time to go to my 1st hour. Chorus. Without my girls and with Austin! The moment I got in the teacher introduced me.

Mrs. Murray: Students please welcome our newest student that will be joining us, Allyson Dawson.

Ally's POV: Everyone clapped and i just stood there. I looked around the room. Then i saw him. He was sitting in the back corner. He was watching me with a smirk.

Ally: Please,call me Ally.

Mrs. Murray: Well then since you are new it is tradition to sing for the class.

Ally: Oh,Okay.

Mrs. Murray: Okay class be quiet!

Ally: **I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess so i sat quietly, agreed politely, I guess that i forgot i had a choice, i let you push me past the breaking point, i stood for nothing, so i fell for everything, you held me down, but i got up, already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder, gonna shake the ground, you held me down, but i got up, get ready 'cause i had enough, i see it all, i see it now, i got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire, 'cause i am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than the lion, 'cause i am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, you're gonna hear me roar!**

Austin's POV: Wow! This girl is so going to be mine. She has an angelic voice.

Ally's POV: After i finished everyone clapped. Mrs. Murray told me my assigned seat. It was next to Austin! Great! Just Great!(note the sarcasm.) I tried to ignore but he kept staring at me. I ran out as soon as the bell rang. Before i could exit the door i felt something grabbed my hand. I looked to see who it was. Of course it was Austin.

Austin: Hey, I'm Austin Moon.

Ally: Yeah i know.

Austin: You must be new, Ally right?

Ally: Im surprise you know who I am. I thought you would forget 'cause you must know a lot of the girls you have kissed before right?

Austin: What?! How did you-

Ally: Doesn't everyone know you are "The King of all Players"?

Austin: Pfft! So? I am a different person now Ally.

Ally: Sure you are.(Note the sarcasm)

Austin:Ally wait!

Ally: What?

Austin's POV: I said that she was going to be mine no matter what. I grabbed her head and pushed her head to me and i kissed her very hard. I was trying to not let her go but she bit my lip.

Austin:Ahhh!

Ally's POV: I cant believe he just did that! His lip was bleeding because i just bit him. I slapped him and ran off to find the girls.

Ally: Guys!

Trish: Ally whats wrong!

Ally: Austin just kissed me!

Destiny: WHAT?!

Ally: He just kissed me! I swear i didn't want to!

Rydel: It's Ok Ally.

Destiny: No it's not! Now it's official! He is going after you!

Trish: Stop it Destiny!

Destiny: No! We are gonna need a new plan!

Vanessa: Destiny! Chill down!

Ally: Destiny don't worry I promised, remember?

Destiny: Im sorry Ally, its just that- never mind.

Ally: What?

Destiny: Nothing.

Ally: Come on. You can tell me anything.

Destiny: Ok here we go.

* * *

**Im sorry for the cliffhanger but it's time to sleep. I promise to update as soon as possible. Too much homework and projects. Wish me luck. :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Romeo and Juliet

** Chapter 4-Romeo and Juliet**

Destiny: It all started in my freshman year. This was before I knew any of you guys. I had a sister.

Trish: You did?

Destiny: Yes, her name was Juliet. She was always there beside me. That was until we met Austin. Austin started flirting with her and saying " I am your Romeo, Juliet". He was with her all the time. Following her around. Then they started dating. Then she didn't spend time with me or talk to me or even look at me! I was totally invisible! A week after ignoring me and dating him, I caught Austin kissing another girl. I went to see Juliet to see how she felt after the break up. But she said that they never broke up. I just stood there. Frozen. I didn't know whether to tell her or not. I couldn't resist to tell her that that jerk was cheating on her. So i told her. She ended up being so mad at me and told me that i was jealous! We had a HUGE fight! The day after, Juliet was practically starting rumors about me. She was saying all kinds of my darkest secrets.

Rydel: Wow. Then what?

Destiny: That same day, Juliet was waiting for Austin to come on their date. But he never showed up. She waited for hours. Then she got a text from Austin. I found the message from the phone. This is what it said. * pulls out a piece of paper*

**Hey Juliet. You know the story Romeo and Juliet. The end is pretty sad. I don't want to end like that. So we are going to create a different ending. I want to break up with you. Im really sorry but I just don't think this is going to work. No hard feelings right?**

Vanessa: That was a mean thing to do.

Ally: Yeah texting a break up is so sad and mean.

Trish: What a jerk.

Destiny: Thats not all. The next day she saw Austin kissing another girl. The same one I saw. He broke up with her to be with another girl. Juliet crying for at least a week in the bathrooms, lunch, the courtyard, in class, and everywhere. But Austin never said any thing. Later then, Juliet commit suicide. *starts crying* She hanged herself in a tree near the park. It was the tree that Austin and her always went to on their dates and when he asked her out.

Ally: Im so sorry Destiny.

Destiny: I guess instead of Romeo's and Juliet's sad death was only Juliet's sad death. He was never Romeo, he was just Austin.

Ally's POV: Every one of us was crying. It was the saddest story we have ever heard. We all did a group hug and Destiny was in the middle. She felt a lot better. Austin was a jerk. He is spoiled. He always gets what he wants doesn't he? Well I'm gonna make sure I'm not gonna be the next Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked it! I will update soon. I hope i can get more reviews. I always love to read them. And in case i don't update tomorrow than i would like to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIN! My best friend! Wish her happy 13th birthday on the reviews if you would like on 10/29/13.**


	5. Chapter 5-Confused

**Chapter 5-Confused**

Ally's POV: Next was period 2, which was P.E, with Austin. At least Rydel is with me. I had changed into my gym clothes and was playing soccer with Rydel.

Austin's POV: I had changed into my gym clothes and was playing basketball with Riker and Rocky. Then I saw Ally. She looked nice in her yellow gym shirt and blue with white gym shorts. She was with my sister in law, Rydel. Yup she is my sister in law, and so is Rocky and Riker. They were playing soccer. So i went over there to join them.

Ally: Oh no! Lets go!

Rydel: What? Oh my brother Aus-! I mean-!

Ally: Wait your brother!?

Austin: Hey Ally!

Rydel: No he's not my brother!

Austin: Im not your brother!?

Rydel- No you are! I mean-!

Ally: What!?

Cassidy: Hey baby!

Ally: Baby!? Is she your girlfriend?

Austin: Um no she's not my girlfriend!

Cassidy: What I'm not your girlfriend?

Austin: I mean um she's not my...

Cassidy: Im not your what!?

Ally: Hold on! Hold on! I am soooo lost!

Rydel: Ally!

Ally's POV: I was completely lost. Was Austin Moon and Rydel Lynch brother and sister? And did Austin already have a girlfriend? Why would Austin flirt with me if he already had a girlfriend. Oh wait i forgot! He was a player. All of these things were in my head. But something else was hitting my head. I felt pain, confusion, dizziness, and before i realized what was going on i had completely blacked out.

Austin's POV: While we were trying to clear things up, a basketball hit Ally in the back of her head. She fell down. But what I liked about her falling, was that i was right in front of her and she fell in my arms. I caught her! It felt so nice, but at the same time i was worried if she was okay. Mr. Runner came and told me if i could get her to the nurse. I agreed and picked her up bridal style. I looked at Cassidy. Her face was like a tomato and she had fire in her eyes. I could tell she was mad at me, but mostly Ally. When i got to the nurse and laid her on the bed. She looked peaceful and so beautiful. I couldn't resist but to kiss those sweet lips again. I leaned in and kissed her gently. I felt weird. I don't know why, but i felt a tingly feeling in my stomach. I have never ever felt it before. Maybe I'm getting sick. Right in the middle of my gentle kiss, I felt a hard slap. And i mean HARD! I was on the floor with a hurtful sting on my cheek.

Ally's POV: I can't believe that jerk kissed me again! I see his red mark in his cheek where i had slapped !

Ally: Stop! Just stop!

Austin: What?

Ally: Stop flirting and kissing me!

Austin: Come on! You know you want to.

Ally: Go away!

Austin: Okay I'm sorry for kissing you!

Ally: Just go!

Ally's POV: I can see Austin's sad eyes. He walked out of the clinic. I was so angry and tired. It was my first day and it's not going well. I have to go home now because of that stupid ball hitting my head. It wasn't fair that i couldn't go to all my classes. Well i'll go tomorrow. The girls are probably worried. I'll text them later. I closed my eyes and drifted away to my dreamland.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will update soon! Halloween is tomorrow! Sorry i wasn't here yesterday. I had to finish 2 projects were due today and i didn't start them yet. My friend Erin was so happy that the whole class sang happy birthday to her. Her crush was singing it too, which made her happier. But this kid accidentally thought it was the teacher's birthday and said his name instead! LOL! OMG thanks for the views! More Reviews please! :) :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6-The Bullying Begins

**Chapter 6-The Bullying Begins**

Ally's POV : I woke up in my room. How did i get here? Oh well. I got up and checked the time. It was 7:00pm. I got my phone and texted the girls. I texted Rydel first because she has a lot of explaining to do.

**Allycat: Alright Rydel, start explaining...**

**Rydel3: Okay, Austin is my brother in law.**

**Allycat: What!? O_O**

**Rydel3: Yeah. When i was little, my parents divorced. My mom married my father in law. Then months later Austin was born.**

**Allycat: How come U never told me! :(**

**Rydel3: Im sorry. I didn't tell anyone not even the girls. U have 2 promise not 2 tell ANYONE!**

**Allycat: Sure, but why?**

**Rydel3: I dont want 2 ruin my friendship with anyone because of my brother, "The King Of All Players"**

**Allycat: I understand. TTYL **

**Rydel3: K BYE!**

Ally's POV: I didn't want to tell Rydel or anyone about Austin kissing me again. They would freak out. I texted the girls of why i wasn't in class and why i just disappeared. They were so relieved. I laid on the bed and looked at the time, 8:47pm. I closed my eyes and fell into my dreamland once again...

Austin's POV: I can't stop thinking about Ally. The weird feeling i got when i kissed her. Im not so smart so i looked it up.( Feeling in stomach) It showed Butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know what that meant until i kept reading. LOVE?! No way! NO! NEVER! YES! Wait what?! Ugh! What is happening to me?

**The Next Day**

Ally's POV: My dad said to ride the bus for now on. I liked to ride the car. The bus is always so noisy and crowded. The quiet ones sit in the back, the normal ones in the middle, and the troublemakers in the back. Of course I'm going to sit in the front. The good thing is that the bus stop is right in front of my house. I walked over. It was early but i didn't care. I looked around. There was a tree at the bus stop. It was big, green, and beautiful. It was a sycamore tree. I wanted to climb it but i had a skirt on so maybe tomorrow. A few minutes later a kid came from a mansion in front of the bus stop. He must be rich. He turned around and i could see who it was. I felt cold running down my whole body.

Austin's POV: I was walked to my bus stop while eating an apple. I wish i could go to school in my limo but my parents said that i should take the bus. I turned around and bit my apple. Then i saw that beautiful, brunette, chocolate eyed girl. My heart beat really fast and i dropped my apple. I felt my face turn really hot and red. She was wearing a short black skirt, a blue tank top, and dark blue Vans. She was amazing. I didn't notice but i was staring at her for a long time.

Ally: Umm... Hello, you got a problem?

Austin: Huh? Oh! No! Sorry!

( Awkward silence)

Austin: Ally?

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: Im so sorry.

Ally: For what?

Austin: You know, for kissing you.

Cassidy: What?!

Austin: Cassidy?! I didn't see you!

Cassidy: Austin! You kissed this loser!?

Ally: Excuse me? Loser? Im NOT a-

Cassidy: Shut up! And you!

Austin: Cassidy, let me explain.

Cassidy: I will deal with you later. But first.

Austin's POV: Shoot! Cassidy found out! I've been dating her for a long while. I cheat on her sometimes. I do it secretly because her family is very close to mine. So i have to date her or my parents will kill me. Cassidy punched Ally and she fell down. Cassidy kept on kicking her. I tried to pull her away but she scratched me every time i tried. Finally I decided to push her. She fell and was so red. My parents are so going to kill me. She got up and slapped me. Then she looked at Ally, who was on the floor.

Cassidy: Im going to make your school year a living nightmare.

Austin: Cassidy?

Cassidy: Shut up! You are mine!

Ally's POV: I dont understand why but Cassidy kissed Austin and ran away. Wasn't she mad or something? Austin helped me up. I could tell that he was worried.

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, Im fine.

Austin: No you're not! Ally, you're bleeding!

Ally's POV: Oh. I guess i am.

Austin: Lets take you home.

Ally: No! Leave me alone! You don't have to care about me! You're not my father! You're not my brother! And you're not my boyfriend!

Austin's POV: My heart sank. I felt like crying my heart out. But i had to fight those tears. Why am i feeling like I'm going to cry for a girl? This is so complicated. Its like Ally has changed me. It's like Ally changed my whole world. It's like Ally owns my heart. And I'm letting her take it. Why?

Ally's POV: I know i was bleeding. I wanted to go home but Austin taking me home? No way I'm doing that. I saw that Austin was about to cry. I was actually going to make Austin Moon cry! I felt bad. I looked at his hazel eyes. My eyes were so focused on his nice eyes, like i could stare at it forever. Then the bus came. I got in and sat in a empty seat in the front. I thought about Cassidy and what she said. Im going to make your school year a living nightmare? Oh no. She is going to bully me. Her friends will too. Great. Just great! (note the sarcasm) So, the bullying begins...

* * *

**I hope ****you loved it! I didn't write yesterday but i just want to say: Happy Halloween! I will update soon. Please more reviews. That motivates me to write more! Thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter 7-Earned My Trust

** Chapter 7-Earned My Trust**

* * *

Ally POV: I was getting off the bus. I was trying to find the girls but i couldn't see them anywhere. I was walking in the courtyard when i tripped on something. I looked up. It was Cassidy. I could tell she was really mad. She started kicking me and punching me. She pulled my hair and scratched me. I could hear people laughing and some saying "woah". I tried to pull her away but she was really strong.

Austin's POV: I was chilling with the guys. It was a little boring for me. The guys were flirting with the girls as we always do, but i wasn't. I was still kinda down because of the whole Cassidy and Ally thing. Suddenly i heard laughter. I went to check it out. There was a group of people. I just stayed in the back until i heard screaming and pain. I knew that voice. It was Ally! I pushed the people out of the way and saw Ally. She was getting beat up by Cassidy. I ran and wrapped my arms around Cassidy's arms and pulled her back.

Cassidy: Let me go Austin!

Austin: No! Stop! I don't want you to hurt her!

Cassidy: Why!? She is trying to separate us!

Austin: No she's not! Cassidy, I don't like you!

Cassidy: What?

Austin: I only dated you because my parents are close to yours and they didn't want to me to break your heart because that would ruin their friendship!

Cassidy: What?

Austin: You heard me.

Cassidy: You never wanted to be with me?

Austin: Yeah. And im not going to be with you, ever.

Cassidy: Are we breaking up?

Austin: Yeah. And stay away from Ally.

Cassidy: You will regret this Austin Moon.

Austin' POV: No i won't. Cassidy left and I helped Ally up.

Austin: Are you okay?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: Are you sure?

Ally: No.

Austin: Want me to- never mind

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: What?

Ally: You can take me home.

Austin: Really?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: Here let me pick you up.

Ally: Don't push your luck.

Austin: *laughs* Ok.

Austin's POV: I'm so glad that Ally is letting me take her home. I think i earned her trust. Awesome! I know she will only see me as a friend but i want her to see me as more than that. But hey, i will take what i can get.

Ally's POV: Me and Austin went walking to my house. It was a long way home so i guess we will be talking along the way. I let him take me because he showed me that he really cared about me. Even though my face looks terrible right now, he still likes me. If he was just gonna break another heart to this girl and this girl turns into a ugly monster, he would totally forget about her. But not me. I could tell he really cares. I am starting to like this new Austin. But i can't. I have to keep my promise. Wait! The promise was to stay away! I just broke it! I hope the girls don't get mad. But i'm going to keep part of it that states that i'm not going to date him. I hope i can keep that promise. Ugh it's hard. But for now he earned my trust.

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked it! I will include more characters in the story. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! I just love to read them. The next chapter will probably be into music a little more. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Forever In The Friend Zone

** Chapter 8-Forever In The Friend Zone**

* * *

Ally's POV: We had a nice conversation about our lives. He told me that he was a millionaire and his parents didn't care about him. He told me about his brothers and sister. Of course i knew Rydel. He said tomorrow he would introduce me to them and his friends. I told him about my long lost sister. Her name was Vanessa Dawson. Vanessa Marano kind of have some things in common with her. They had the same hair and eyes and her name was the same too. Weird. She disappeared in when we went to Disney World. She was going to the bathroom but we never saw her again. She was 8 and i was 4. I saw Austin cry a little. He felt bad and i was too. I started to cry too. He hugged me. I felt a electricity. It was amazing but i pulled away because i couldn't fall in love with him. It was very hard. Sometimes i wish that he wasn't a player. A hour later we arrived to my house.

Ally: Thanks for walking me home.

Austin: No problem.

Ally: You want to come in?

Austin: Sure.

Ally: Would you like a drink or something to eat?

Austin: Do you have pancakes?

Ally: Let me check... Yup. * shows Austin the box*

Austin: PANCAKES!

Ally's POV: He grabbed the box of my hands and opened started to eat. He shoved the pancakes in his mouth. It was like a black hole! Seconds later he finished all my pancakes.

Ally: Woah. I think a found out the cookie monster's brother. The pancake monster.

Austin: Actually Riker is a burger and french fries monster, Rocky is a brownie monster, Rydel is a ice cream monster, Ryland is a cookie monster and I'm a pancake monster.

Ally: OK?

Austin: Hey, can i have a gatorade?

Ally: Sure i will be right back.

Ally's POV: I went to get a gatorade for Austin and when i came back he was reading something. It was my songbook! I quickly snatched it out of his hands and threw the gatorade at him.

Austin: Oww.

Ally: How much did you read!?

Austin: This song called Double Take. It's great. I didn't know you wrote songs.

Ally: Yeah, so what?

Austin: Can you sing this song?

Ally: Sure.

Austin's POV: She sang the song. It was amazing. It was like an angel was singing to me.

Austin: That was amazing! Hey, me and my brothers and Rydel wanted to start a family band. How would you like to be our songwriter?

Ally: Really?

Austin: *Nods*

Ally: Sure!

Austin: Thanks so much! *hugs Ally*

Ally: *hugs back* Well...

Austin: What?

Ally: Promise me that we will only be friends. Only friends.

Austin: Only friends?

Ally: Yeah like forever in the friend zone.

Austin: Oh, umm... Okay.

Austin's POV: Forever in the friend zone? Oh man...

Austin: I should go. Bye Ally.

Ally: Bye.

Austin's POV: I left to my house. It was just across Ally's house. I was really sad that she mad me promise to stay in the friend zone. I really didn't want to be in the friend zone. I wanted to be more than that. Forever in the friend zone...

* * *

**loved it? Hope you did. I'll write a chapter if you write a review. So i will update when i get a new review. Thanks.****  
**


	9. Chapter 9-Sunrise

**Chapter 9-Sunrise**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up early this morning. I don't know why. But it gave me time to get ready. I wore a red shirt with a little sparkles on it and blue shorts. I wore shorts because i was going to climb the tree today. I put makeup on and put on my black Converse. I went downstairs and ate pancakes. That reminded me of Austin. How he ate all those pancakes. I went to the bus stop early because i wanted to see the sunrise. I got up and sat down. I sat there listening to music. Music brings out who i really am. The me that you don't see. Hey, that's good. I got out my song book and started to write.

Austin's POV: I woke up early. I didn't want to. I got up and put my yellow T-Shirt on and blue jeans. I put my black Vans on and got downstairs. My butler served me pancakes. My favorite! I went to the bus stop early because i wanted to listen to music and sing along to it in my i pod. I wanted to do it alone because people might think it's lame. But i love music. It brings out the real me. When i got there i saw Ally. Beautiful Ally. She was up in the tree. She was singing.

Ally:

**I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'**

**To fill this empty space**

**To show the person behind the curtain**

**So you'll understand**

**Who i really am**

**The me that you don't see**

**Is praying there's a chance you still believe**

**Tell me that I'm worth it**

**I'll prove that i deserve it**

**And i can be**

**The me that you don't see**

**To be standing tall**

**No shadows at all**

**That's all I really wanna do**

**To be a circle of one**

**Stepping into the sun**

**Sharing the light that's here with you**

**I'm here with you**

**The me that you don't see**

**Is praying there's a chance you still believe**

**Tell me that I'm worth it**

**I'll prove that i deserve it **

**And i can be**

**The me that you don't see**

**And i can be**

**The me that you don't see**

Austin's POV: Wow she is an amazing songwriter and has such a amazing voice. That is making me love her even more.

Austin: Hey!

Ally: Oh, hey.

Austin's POV: I climbed up the tree with her. I sat really close to her that our hips touched.

Austin: So... nice song.

Ally: Thanks, i just wrote it when i got up here.

Austin: Wow.

Ally's POV: The sun was rising. It was an amazing view. We could see the beach,the whole neighborhood, and it almost felt like i could see the whole world!

I felt alive, happy, peaceful, and free up here. It was incredible.

Austin's POV: It was an amazing sunrise. It was so extraordinary. It was bright. My hands were on my lap so i just put them down. I accidentally touched Ally's hand. She looked at our hands and then at me. I looked at her. Her soft brown hair with caramel highlights looked so beautiful in the sunrise, her beautiful chocolate eyes that were looking unique as always, and her soft, gentle hand. I could see her pink cheeks already.

Austin: Why are you blushing?

Ally: Um, nothing.

Austin's POV: I could not fight it. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I realized her hand was still touching mine. Why hasn't she pulled away? Maybe she does like me too. This was the perfect moment. We were looking into each other's eyes and i started to lean it goes.

Ally's POV: He touched my hand! His hands were soft and gentle. He looked so cute in the sun. His dirty blonde hair looked golden, his hazel eyes were perfect, and he looked perfect. Wait! Stop it Ally! You promised! But i couldn't resist. This was just a perfect moment. He started to lean in and i did too. Then i closed my eyes. I felt our lips meet. Sparks were flying everywhere.

Austin's POV: I felt her soft lips touch mine. I instantly felt like a firework. Sparks were all over the place. My stomach did feel like it had butterflies. It was so...PERFECT! No words can describe what i feel about her now. She is my girl, she is my world, she is my universe, she is everything.

Ally's POV: I felt great! Wait! Oh no! My promise! I quickly pushed away. But i lost my balance. I fell but Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. My hands were in his shoulders and his were wrapped around me.

Ally: Let me go Austin!

Austin: What?

Ally: Leave me alone!

Austin: I thought you-

Ally: I didn't! You kissed me again Austin!

Austin: But you let me-

Ally: No Austin! You promised we would only stay in the friend zone!

Austin: I know but it's just that-

Ally: No! Just go away! I never want to see you again!

Ally's POV: I pushed him away but i lost my balance again and Austin caught me again. But this time we both lost our balance and fell. I was waiting for the pain. Suddenly it felt a soft ground. I didn't feel the pain. I opened my eyes and saw that Austin's arms were wrapped around me and i was on his chest. He caught me! He saved me! But then i saw his head was bleeding. ALOT!

Ally: Austin? Austin? AUSTIN! NO NO NO NO! Austin please wake up! Austin!

Ally: I started to shake him but it did no good. This was all my fault. I called 911 and laid on his chest crying. And i fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I only update if you review so when you are done reading a new chapter please put a happy face or something nice please. I don't care if it is short i would love to see people reviewing my chapter. I only have 12 and other people have 60 or 100. So please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10-Get Over Him

**Chapter 10-Get Over Him**

* * *

Austin's POV: I woke up. Everything was blurry, all i saw was a bright light. A minute later i got my vision back. I was in the hospital. How did i- Oh yeah! I saved Ally from falling. Ally came in. I quickly closed my eyes. She came up to me and started to stroke my hair.

Ally: Im so sorry Austin. This was all my fault. I just can't be with you. I promised my friends that i would stay away from you and not fall in love with you. I guess i broke that promise. I just can't be with you. My friends think you are " The King Of All Players." I think that's true but for some reason i can't help but to be with you. It is complicated. Right now i just want you to come back to me. Please. I need you.

Austin's POV: That's why she is pushing me off! I want to be with her. I really do and she does too but she can't. I have to prove to her friends that i have changed. That i changed for her. I opened my eyes and pretended like i never heard her.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Austin! *Hugs Austin* Im so glad you're okay.

Austin: Me too

Ally: Im sorry Austin. This was all my fault.

Austin: It's okay.

Ally: Im so sorry. Listen about that kiss-

Austin: I know. It meant nothing. I am really sorry for doing that. Again.

Ally: Yeah, it meant nothing. Well i gotta go. See ya tomorrow.

Austin: Bye

Ally: Get well soon.

**The Next Day**

Ally's POV: I made up an excuse to the girls about why i wasn't at school yesterday. They said it was cool. I walked to my spanish class. I accidentally bumped into someone along the way and dropped all my books.

?: Oh I'm sorry.

Ally: It's okay.

?: Here let me get that

Ally: Thank you umm...

?: Dallas.

Ally: Well thank you Dallas.

Dallas: No problem. Do you have spanish next?

Ally: Yeah, do you?

Dallas: Yeah, i don't know why, i already know spanish. Tu eres muy bonita.

Ally: What does that mean?

Dallas: It means you are very pretty. *blushes*

Ally: *blushes* Oh, thanks.

Dallas: Umm... lets go, we don't want to be late right?

Ally: Yeah.

Ally's POV: Dallas is cute. He had brown hair and nice brown eyes. He had a perfect tan compared to me. Maybe this is good. I can get over Austin by liking Dallas. He is a nice guy and he called me pretty. He might like me, right? All i know is that i have to get over him.

* * *

**Hope you loved it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! A shout out to honesthanna and leohowardlover 3, they keep on giving me a lot of REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11-PINK

**Chapter 11-PINK**

* * *

**A Week later**

Austin's POV: Today i get out of the hospital. It has been a boring week but Ally made it better by coming in everyday. I know now that she loves me like i do. I just have to prove to her friends that i am not a player anymore. Today i will start to prove it.

Ally's POV: Today Austin comes back to school. I put on my pink T-Shirt that has a ribbon and says " I wear PINK for my MOM! " My mom had breast cancer. So i decided to wear it for her. She fought it though. But it was hard. She is in Africa. My parents are divorced and i never see her.

**At School**

Austin's POV: I wore a pink shirt with a ribbon that says " Real Men Wear Pink! " Normally i would never wear pink. But Ally said her mother had breast cancer. I felt bad so i wore this for her and her mother.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Austin! You wore pink!

Austin: I felt bad that your mom had breast cancer so i wanted to wear this for you and your mom.

Ally: Aww. You are so sweet Austin.

Austin's POV: She was about to hug me but then we heard music.

Dallas: Ally.

Ally: Dallas? What is this?

Ally's POV: I was going to hug Austin for being so kind but we heard music and that's when i turned around. I saw Dallas wearing a pink shirt that said " PINK LOVE." He had pink flowers and was down on his knees.

Dallas: Ally, I like you a lot and i want to be with you. Will you go out with me?

Austin's POV: WHAT?! NO! I LOVE Ally and I REALLY want to be with her! I hope she says no!

Ally: Dallas, i don't know what to say.

Dallas: Just say yes. That's all.

Ally: Then yes, i will go out with you.

Ally: I was so happy! I ran up to Dallas and we hugged.

Austin's POV: I felt my heart stop. She actually said yes. Then Dallas looked into Ally's eyes and kissed her. Now my heart shattered into trillion pieces. Dallas kissing MY Ally? No, that can't be. I felt a tear come down my cheek. I couldn't let anyone know so i ran to the bathroom. I was crying so much that my eyes were soooo red. It was a good thing i was there because i could use the toliet paper as tissues. Today i would skip all my classes and stay here until school was over. I couldn't stand to see Ally. She was in all my periods. I can't avoid her forever. I looked at my pink shirt and thought, ehh i like yellow better.

* * *

**Aww, I hope you loved it. Im sure Austin didn't. Hehehe. Remember to review! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 12-I Want U Bad

**Chapter 12- I Want U Bad**

* * *

Austin's POV: It's been a week since Dallas and Ally were together. I would see Ally with him in spanish. He would say things like " Te Amo" or " Eres una mas bonita que una rosa" I don't even know what that means but Ally would blush. That made me more made. Dallas was my friend, but i could not stand seeing him with Ally. I didn't talk to her ever since. I never showed her my brothers to start that band. I was in the music room. I wrote lyrics all this week. I finally made a song. I started to sing.

Austin:

**In the back of a taxi cab, one,**

**Quick turn you were on my lap, we,**

**Touched hands and we pulled them back,**

**Yeah,**

**I Want You Bad!**

**And even thought it should be so wrong, I ,**

**Can't help but feel this strong, 'cause,**

**The way you turn me on,**

**Like a light switch,**

**I might just go crazy,**

**'Cause you're my best friend's baby,**

**But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,**

**I don't know what to do!**

**Im in love with,**

**Someone else's girl you,**

**Rock my world,**

**But you're the one that i can't have, girl,**

**I Want U Bad!**

**In my crazy mind,**

**Im with you all the time,**

**'Cause you're the best i never had,**

**Oh, girl,**

**I Want U Bad!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**

**I Want U...**

**Bad!**

**It's so hard to just pretend,**

**It sucks,**

**You're his girl and he's my friend, no,**

**Good way for this to end, yeah,**

**I Want U Bad!**

**I wish someone could help me,**

**This is so un-healthy!**

**And everything you got just kills me,**

**Goin' guilty,**

**GO CRAZY!**

**Cuz you're my best friend's baby,**

**But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,**

**I don't know what to do!**

**Im in love with someone else's girl, you,**

**Rock my world,**

**But you're the one that i can't have, girl,**

**I Want U Bad!**

**In my crazy mind,**

**Im with you all the time,**

**'Cause you're the best i never had,**

**Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh**

**I Want U Bad!**

**I want you, I want you,**

**I want you, I want you,**

**I want you, I want you,**

**I Want U Bad**

**( I Want U Bad! )**

**I want you, I want you,**

**I want you, I want you,**

**I want you, I want you,**

**( Yeah )**

**I Want U Bad!**

**I might just go crazy,**

**( Crazy!)**

**'Cause you're my best friend's baby,**

**( Baby! )**

**But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,**

**I don't know what to do!**

**Im in love with someone else's girl, you,**

**( Im in love! )**

**Rock my world,**

**( Whoo! )**

**But you're the one that i can't have,**

**Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!**

**( I Want U Bad! )**

**In my crazy mind,**

**( Im so crazy )**

**Im with you all the time,**

**'Cause you're the best i never had,**

**Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!**

**( I Want U Bad! )**

** Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**

**( Yeah )**

**I Want U Bad!**

**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,**

**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!**

Austin's POV: The song described exactly what i felt. I was in love with someone else's girl. Ally was my best friend's baby. And I wanted her bad. I closed my book. Ally gave me this book in the hospital. She said i could use it to write songs when we started the band. But we haven't started yet, and i don't think we ever will. Oh Ally, I Want U Bad!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I don't own I Want U Bad ~ R5 . It is a really nice song so go and hear it! The faster you review the faster i update. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13-Once Again

**Chapter 13-Once Again**

* * *

Austin's POV: I couldn't believe Ally and Dallas were dating for about a week. I couldn't take it. I can't wait for this to end. I was late as usual and the hallways were empty. I didn't care. I was walking past the bathrooms then i heard someone crying. I couldn't see or make out who it was. I didn't want to go in the girl's bathroom but i guess it could be an excuse for being late for class. I went inside.

Ally's POV: I couldn't believe it! I was walking down the hallway then i saw Dallas kissing Cassidy! I felt terrible! How could Dallas cheat on me? I ran to the nearest bathroom. I was there crying. Then i hear someone come in.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Ally, what's wrong?

Ally: Nothing.

Austin: Ally, tell me.

Ally's POV: I didn't want to tell him anything so i just yelled at him saying to go away and that i was fine. I swear this guy never gives up on anything. He ran up to me and sat down next to me. I tried to push him but he grabbed my hands so i couldn't push him away.

Ally: Let me go!

Austin: No! Tell me first!

Ally: Fine! I saw Dallas kissing Cassidy! There you go! Are you happy now Austin!

Austin's POV: I was shocked. I hugged Ally really tight. She was crying on my chest. I was so happy but felt really bad.

Austin: Im so sorry Ally.

Ally: Im sorry too.

Austin: Ally, i don't know why Dallas would cheat on you. Who would cheat on you? You are amazing, talented, beautiful, sweet, fearless, and smart. Who wouldn't love you?

Ally: *blushes* Thanks Austin.

Ally's POV: I felt millions of butterflies in my stomach. He was so nice to me. Even in your darkest hour he would find a way to make you feel so much better like there was nothing bad that was going to happen. Then i realized i was actually in love with Austin Moon! I loved Austin! I smiled and looked at his eyes.

Austin's POV: That smile! I loved that smile! I would find a way to make her smile everyday. I especially loved her eyes. I was there hugging Ally and looking in her eyes.

Austin/ Ally' POV: I loved those eyes. I could stare at them forever. I start to lean in. Then our lips meet once again...

* * *

**Did you like it? Review if you did! :)**


	14. Chapter 14-The Plan

**Chapter 14-The Plan**

* * *

Austin's POV: She finally let me kiss her! It felt great! But did she mean it?

Austin: So... does that mean something?

Ally: Of course it does.

Austin: Really?

Ally: Yeah, but i just can't-

Austin: Yeah i know. You can't be with me because your friends think Im still a player.

Ally: How do you know about that?

Austin: I heard you.

Ally: Oh my gosh! You weren't supposed to hear that!

Austin: Ally, i know you love me and i love you. So i was thinking...

Ally: What?

Austin: Why don't we make your friends realize that Im not a player anymore.

Ally: I don't know Aus-

Austin: Lets make a plan!

Ally: What do you got?

Austin: We can talk to Rydel since she is my sister. We could all make me look like i really care about you.

Ally: How?

Austin: You will see. Hehehe...

* * *

**Sorry that it is short. Well i will update as soon as i can. I will draw a cover for this story so you can see my art skills. LOL! Don't forget to review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15-I Think About You

**Chapter 15-I Think About You**

* * *

Ally's POV: He really scared me. What did he mean by 'you will see'. I was sitting in the courtyard with the girls.

Rydel: So... I heard Austin hasn't been flirting or kissing with girls for a month now.

Trish: Wow! That's a world record!

Vanessa: How is that even possible!

Rydel: I heard he was changing because of a special girl.

Trish: Really?

Vanessa: Austin? Fallin for a girl? I so don't believe this.

Rydel: You better believe it.

Ally: I wonder who it is. I mean it could be anyone. Possibly a girl that is very beautiful who likes him but can't because her friends won't let her. So he is trying his best to prove he has changed... Or a beautiful girl...

Trish: Okay. Well lets not be so sure. Just stay away from him, Ally.

Ally: Come on i think he really has changed.

Rydel: YEAH!

Destiny: Guys! What's wrong with you! We are talking about a guy who was the reason my sister killed herself! Miami's #1 player! The biggest heartbreaker of all time! Flirter boy! Kissing King! AUSTIN MOON!

Ally: Austin Moon! MY BOYFRIEND!

Destiny: WHAT!?

Trish: YOUR BOYFRIEND!?

Rydel: ALLY! We weren't supposed to tell!

Vanessa: You knew about this?

Rydel: Yeah cause he is my brother.

Trish: WHAT?

Ally: Looks like I'm not the only one that spilled the beans.

Rydel: Ally!

Vanessa: Wow wow wow slow down people! Rydel explain.

Ally's POV: Rydel had to explain everything. We blew it!

Trish: You broke our promise.

Ally: I know, i just fell in love with him.

Destiny: How could you?

Ally: Guys please. I think Austin has changed. He treats me differently. He is actually the Austin Moon that is the real Austin Moon. Not the player Austin Moon.

Destiny: How do you know that Ally? How do you know he might be kissing another girl right now? How do you know he is not cheating on you right now? How do you know he might not really care about you? How do you know now this is not another fake relationship just like Juliet? How Ally? How?!

Ally: Umm...

?: Because of this.

Ally's POV: I turned around. It was Austin. He was standing on top of a table. He had a guitar. I now knew what he meant by ' you will see'. He started to play guitar and sang.

Austin:

**Last summer we met**

**We started as friends**

**I can't tell you how it all happened**

**Then autumn it came**

**We were never the same**

**Those nights, everything felt like magic**

**And i wonder if you miss me too**

**If you don't it's the one thing that i wish you knew**

**I think about you every morning when i open my eyes**

**I think about you every evening when i turn out the lights**

**I think about you every moment, every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**Would you know what to say**

**If i saw you today?**

**Would you let it all crumble to pieces?**

**'Cause i know that i should**

**Forget you if i could**

**I can't yet for so many reasons**

**I think about you every morning when i open my eyes**

**I think about you every evening when i turn out the lights**

**I think about you every moment, every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**How long till' i stop pretending**

**What we have is never ending**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**If all we are is just a moment**

**Don't forget me 'cause i won't and**

**I can't help myself**

**I think about you, ooh, ooh**

**I think about you, ooh**

**I think about you every morning when i open my eyes**

**I think about you every evening when i turn out the lights**

**I think about you every moment, every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

**I think about you, you you, you you**

Ally's POV: OMG! Austin was amazing! He actually sang for me! Everyone was saying 'awe' and 'whoa'. Austin was the best. He was the best boyfriend ever. Wait i never said yes! I will when he asks me.

Austin: Ally Dawson, I think about you every moment, every day of my life. Will you be my girlfriend?

Ally's POV: I look at Trish and the other girls.

Trish: Go for it.

Ally: I accept.

Ally's POV: He fist pumped the air. Then he ran into me and gave me a big hug. He give such great hugs. Then our eyes locked. He leaned in. I closed my eyes. Waiting for a kiss. But it never came...

* * *

**Oooo! What do you think happened? Find out next! Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was REALLY busy. I will update really soon because it's a 3 day weekend! YAY! Don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16-Mom Trouble

**Chapter 16-Mom Trouble**

* * *

Ally's POV: I waited but his lips never touched mine. What was his hold up? I opened my eyes to see a blonde woman beside Austin. She had her hand on Austin's shoulder. She looked angry.

?: AUSTIN MONICA MOON!

Austin: Mom?

Ally: Who?

Mimi: Im Mimi, Austin's mother. Who are you?

Ally's POV: I didn't realize Austin was still hugging me? He let go really fast.

Austin: Umm... This is Ally Dawson. She is my girlfriend.

Mimi: Your what?

Austin: Girlfriend?

Mimi: Cassidy's parents told me that you cheated on her with a girl named Ally. Are you the one?

Ally: Me? No!

Austin: She had nothing to do with this!

Mimi: Austin Monica Moon, you are going to go to the Peeples family and apologize to them especially to Cassidy.

Austin: Ok.

Mimi: Im not done yet. You will also break up with Ally and get back with Cassidy.

Austin: WHAT?!

Mimi: I am your mother and you will do as i say!

Ally: We have to break up?

Mimi: Yes. You are the reason that Austin embarrassed me. If it wasn't for you Austin would still be with Cassidy!

Austin's POV: Break up with Ally? No! She only cares about her reputation! She really made me mad! I was holding everything in for years! But now she really pushed it!

Austin: NO! I DON'T LOVE CASSIDY! I ONLY LOVE ALLY! SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE LAID EYES ON! SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING GIRL I HAVE BEEN WITH! AND YES I HAVE CHEATED ON CASSIDY WITH A TON OF GIRLS! BUT OUT OF ALL THE BILLIONS OF GIRLS I WENT OUT WITH, ALLY DAWSON WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT I REALLY LOVED! NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE HER PLACE! NOT EVEN CASSIDY! AND IM NOT BREAKING UP WITH HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SO DEAL WITH IT MIMI MOON!

Ally's POV: WOW! I have never seen this Austin before. He was really sweet for saying all of that. I think he took it to far by yelling and calling his mother by her full name. It was disrespectful.

Mimi: Austin?

Austin: You have no idea how long i wanted to say that. You only cared about yourself.

Mimi: I am so sorry Austin. I never knew that.

Austin: Now you know.

Mimi: Im really sorry Ally. I never meant to break you guys up for my stupidity. I want to see my son happy and you too Ally.

Ally: Thanks.

Mimi: Austin, you have my blessing to date her. I will talk to the Peeples.

Austin: Thanks, and Im sorry mom. I never meant to disrespect you. I just don't want to lose Ally.

Mimi: And you better not. Come here.

Austin's POV: I hugged my mom. It felt good having a mom who actually cared now.

Mimi: Don't just stand there Ally. Come join us.

Austin's POV: Ally joined the hug. I wrapped my arm around her waist and my other arm around my mom's. I looked at Ally. Man, i swear every time i look into her eyes, they always get so beautiful and big. I leaned in.

Ally's POV: I looked into Austin's eyes. His gorgeous hazel eyes. He leaned in and i closed my eyes. I waited but his lips never came again. What was it this time. I opened my eyes. Then Austin crashed his lips into mine. Seconds later we pulled away.

Austin: You thought my kiss would never come didn't you?

Ally: Very funny Austin.

Mimi: Aww, you guys are the cutest couple ever.

Austin: Umm... mom you can go home now.

Austin's POV: I finally noticed everyone was staring at us. It was kinda embarrassing that my mom was here.

Mimi: Oh right, bye honey.

Austin: Bye.

Ally's POV: That was so sweet. Everyone clapped like it was a show. Mimi went home. Austin was surrounded by people complementing him of having a cute relationship. I was crowded too. I couldn't see Austin. I heard him calling me but i still couldn't find him.

* * *

**Had my soccer game in the rain. It was the worst! We lost. :( Any ways please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17-The Worst Fight Ever

**Chapter 17-The Worst Fight Ever**

* * *

Ally's POV: I could not get to Austin. I tried to push people away but they were all bigger and stronger than me. All of a sudden i felt a hand grab mine. It gave me a great pull. I fell fast. But i didn't fall on the ground, i fell on someone's arms. I looked up.

Ally: Dallas?

Dallas: Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't cheat on you! I was looking for you and i saw you but Cassidy went up to me and kissed me. I swear i never meant to hurt you.

Ally: Umm... i forgive you.

Dallas: Really? That's all?

Ally: Yeah.

Dallas: I don't have to make up for what i did?

Ally: No you don't.

Dallas: Great!

Ally's POV: I forgave Dallas because it wasn't his fault Cassidy kissed him. I was going to walk away but Dallas pulled me hard again. He was really strong. I crashed into his lips. Dallas hold me really tight. I couldn't back away or do anything. All of a sudden Dallas was pushed to the ground. I fell too because i was still pushing him away. I looked up. It was Austin. He had fire in his eyes. He was red and looked like he was ready to kill someone. He looked at me. Then at Dallas. He got on top of Dallas and started to punch him really hard. I got up and ran to Austin. I tried to pull him away. I knew it wouldn't work.

Ally: AUSTIN! STOP! GET OFF HIM, AUSTIN! PLEASE!

Ally's POV: Nothing could stop him. Dallas was already bleeding. I started to cry. I felt so angry. I pushed Austin really hard. He got off him. He looked at me. I looked away to Dallas. I touched his face. He was bleeding from his nose, he had a black eye, a busted lips and cuts all over his face. I hugged him.

Ally: Im so sorry Dallas.

Dallas: It's Okay.

Ally: Dallas, i was with Austin. He was my boyfriend. I couldn't go out with you again. I just want us to be friends.

Dallas: Oh, ok. I had no idea. Im really sorry Ally.

Ally: It's ok.

Ally's POV: I got up and helped Dallas off the floor. Austin was still looking at us. He looked sorry. I didn't want to talk right now. Everyone was looking at us and i think they have seen enough for today. I helped Dallas to the nurse. I said bye and went to class.

Austin's POV: I looked at Ally. She was crying. I never meant to make her cry. She went to take Dallas to the nurse. While the principle said i was suspended. Danget! One week of no school. I couldn't see her at school for a week. I could visit her house but i don't think she would be in the mood right now. Everyone looked at me. They probably thought it was the best fight ever. I thought it was the worst fight ever.

* * *

**LOVED IT? Hope you did! Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18-Are We Cool?

**Chapter 18-Are We Cool?**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ally's POV: I didn't see Austin at school today. I got off the bus. I decided to go to Austin's house since my dad is working at the store. I knock on the door. He answers.

Austin's POV: There was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Ally. Gosh she was pretty. She gets more beautiful every time i see her.

Austin: Hey

Ally: Hi. Can i come in?

Austin: Sure.

Austin's POV: I let her in. We both sat on the couch. She was close to me. I knew that she would bring up the whole fight with Dallas.

Ally: Listen Austin, about the fight and Dallas...

Austin's POV: See! Told ya!

Austin: Yeah about that, Im really sorry. It's just that Im really protective. I don't want to lose you. I love you.

Ally: Aww, Im sorry too. I just didn't get the chance to tell Dallas that Im with you.

Austin: So are we cool?

Ally: Yeah, we're cool.

Austin's POV: Whew! Glad that was taken care of. But i was serious when i said Im really protective. If anyone even dares to look at my Ally, they will end up like Dallas. Well a little more because i would have actually killed Dallas if it wasn't for Ally. But I am so glad we are cool. I looked at Ally. I looked at her precious pink lips. I leaned in and kissed her. As always it was magical.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is my shortest chapter. I will update today again to make it up so stay tuned and review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19-Shot

**Chapter 19-Shot**

* * *

?: I want you to kill her.

Man: Are you sure?

?: Yes! I want her dead!

Man: As you wish.

?: Oh and don't leave any evidence. I want her missing as well.

Man: Yes.

* * *

Ally's POV: I am so bored! Maybe i will text Austin to meet me at the park. Done! I go outside and walk to the park.

Austin's POV: I am at the park. I look around. No sign of Ally. She will come.

Ally's POV: I was walking to the park. It was dark and empty. I said to meet me by the swings. There was a lot of trees. I was almost there. I just got to make a turn and i am there. I still couldn't see Austin. Suddenly I feel dizzy. I feel a pain on my back. It got hard to breath. It was all blurry. I felt my body feel cold. I felt my legs feel weak. 3 Seconds later i couldn't feel them anymore and feel on the ground. It became brighter and brighter. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

Austin's POV: I was still waiting for Ally. What is taking her so long? Suddenly i heard a shot. I panicked. I got up and ran to see what happened. I then saw a man. I couldn't see who it was. I hid behind a tree. He had a gun! Then i saw someone on the ground beside him. My heart sank. I didn't breath. I didn't move. I didn't feel my body. My eyes were crying while my eyes locked on the most innocent girl there was. ALLY! The man bent down and looked at Ally. He called someone.

Man: The job is done.

?: Excellent! Did you hid her?

Man: I am on it. Want me to just barry her?

?: Yes and the evidence.

Man: Got it.

Austin's POV: He hung up. I finally snapped out of it. Someone sent someone to kill Ally. I was going to know who. Without thinking i ran to the man and took the gun away from him and punched him to the ground. I got on top of him and punched him harder than i did to Dallas. After a minute i realized he was already knocked out. I got his phone and called 911.

911: This is 911 what is your emergency!

Austin: Please help my girlfriend was shot!

911: Okay calm down! Where are you!

Austin: At the Miami Park!

911: We are on the way! Just calm down okay honey!

Austin: Ok hurry!

Austin's POV: I kept the phone and went to Ally crying really hard.

Austin: Ally...

* * *

**:'( OH NO! Find out what happens next! The faster you review the faster i update! If you update now i will update right now. So REVIEW! ! !**


	20. Chapter 20-Amnesia

**Chapter 20-Amnesia **

* * *

Austin's POV: 5 minuets later help came. They took Ally. I hopped in with Ally. I saw the police take the man. I was looking at Ally the whole time. When we got to the hospital i had to wait. Trish and Dez came. I was still crying

Trish: What happened?!

Austin: They shot her!

Trish: Why?!

Austin: I don't know! He was talking to someone on his phone and apparently he was doing his job.

Dez: Why would anyone want to hurt Ally?

Austin: I don't know.

Dez: Is she okay?

Austin: I don't know yet.

Doctor: Are you with Ally Dawson?

Austin: Yeah! Is she okay!?

Doctor: I don't know how to say this-

Austin: NO! NO! NO! ALLY CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE! SHE IS THE MOST INNOCENT PERSON THERE HAS BEEN! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE HER! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! ALLY!

Doctor: Please Mr. Moon! She is fine!

Austin: Oh...

Austin's POV: I feel stupid... -_-

Doctor: But she has a problem.

Trish: What is it?

Doctor: She has Amnesia.

Austin: What is that?

Doctor: It means she lost her memory. She doesn't remember anyone or anything.

Austin: You mean she doesn't remember me?

Doctor: No

Trish: How about me?

Doctor: No

Dez: Or me?

Doctor: Nope.

Austin: How can we get her memory back?

Doctor: You can try to show pictures or take her to special places or talk to her about her best memories. That might help her remember.

Austin: Thanks Doctor. Can i see her?

Doctor: Yes go right ahead.

Austin's POV: I went inside. Ally was looking peaceful. I sat beside her. I hold her hand and played with her hair with the other hand. Ally had Amnesia and i had to bring back all her memories.

* * *

**Aww! The faster you review the faster i update! Come on! I have seen other stories have like 300! Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21-Forgotten

**Chapter 21-Forgotten**

* * *

Austin's POV: Ally woke up seconds later. She looked around and then looked at me.

Ally: Where am I?

Austin: In the hospital.

Ally: Who are you?

Austin's POV: I felt like my heart had been shot just like Ally. She had forgot me.

Austin: You don't know who i am?

Ally: No.

Austin: Don't i look a little familiar?

Ally: Not at all.

Austin: You forgot about me.

Ally: I did?

Austin: Im Austin Moon.

Ally: Im Ally Dawson.

Austin: I know.

Ally: Umm... you do?

Austin: Ally, i don't know how to tell you this but... you have Amnesia.

Ally: Amnesia? Like to lose your memory?

Austin: Yeah, and i am going to help you get your memory back.

Ally: Ok. But who are you to me? Are you my friend? Or my brother?

Austin: Im your boyfriend.

Ally: Umm... wow really?

Austin's POV: She blushed. It was adorable.

Ally: I don't believe you.

Austin: What!? Why!?

Ally: Well because you could just be pulling a trick on me just to get me to date you.

Austin: I would never do that!

Ally: I am sorry but i won't believe you. I forgot about who you really are. So i can't be so sure.

Austin's POV: I felt tears starting to build up. She doesn't want to be with me! I felt sad. I felt terrible. I felt like i my heart just stopped. I felt... forgotten.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have updated about 6 chapters today. You wanna know why? Because ****every time i get a review i update instantly! Anyways i might be starting a new story! So keep reading and REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22-The Tree

**Chapter 22-The Tree**

* * *

Austin: Im going to prove it.

Ally: Good luck with that because I'm not going anywhere with you.

Austin: Sorry but it's doctor's orders

Ally: Yeah right

Doctor: Ally Dawson you have to get your memory back so i suggest you listen to this gentlemen.

Ally: Ugh! Fine!

Austin: Great we start next week when you finally get out of the hospital.

Ally's POV: He starts to lean in. OMG! He is going to kiss me! I put my hand on his puckered lips.

Ally: Wow wow wow, slow down. I still don't believe you so until then, NO KISSING.

Austin: What!? How do you expect me to do that!?

Ally: Sorry but its MY orders.

Austin: Ugh! Fine!

Ally's POV: He made me laugh.

Austin: That's the laugh i've been waiting for.

Ally's POV: Austin was kinda strange. I feel like i did know him. The way he makes me laugh. It's like it's trying to tell me something. Well maybe he was telling the truth. Well i can't be so sure. I have to wait.

_**A Week Later**_

Ally's POV: Austin had his hands over my eyes. I couldn't see anything. He walked me somewhere.

Austin: Alright! Ready?

Ally: Yup

Ally's POV: He took his hands off me. He took me to a tree. A sycamore tree. Suddenly I felt a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Austin: So... nice song._

_Ally: Thanks, i just wrote it when i got up here._

_Austin: Wow._

_Ally's POV: The sun was rising. It was an amazing view. We could see the beach, the whole neighborhood, and it almost felt like i could see the whole world! I felt alive, happy, peaceful, and free up here. It was incredible._

_End of Flashback_

Austin: Well...

Ally: I remembered!

Austin: You did!?

Ally: Yeah! It was such an amazing view!

Austin: What else!

Ally: That's it.

Austin: That's it? Didn't you remember about... us?

Ally: No. What happened?

Austin's POV: She doesn't remember. That tree was the first time she let me kiss her. Well we fell of that tree but still! It brought us together! I felt a tear drop.

Ally: What's wrong?

Austin: Nothing.

Ally's POV: He ran off. That was weird. What else happened in the tree? Why was this tree so special?

* * *

**Hey guys! I just started a new story! Its called " Years Without You" The summary: It's been years since Austin broke Ally's heart. Now Ally is different person. Austin is the same old Mr. Popular. When Austin starts to talk to Ally for the first time in years, will Ally let him be friends again? Will she love him again? Or will she let him down? Or will Austin be the next broken heart? REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23-Don't Touch My Book!

**Chapter 23-Don't Touch My Book!**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went up the tree. Getting higher and higher to see more of this amazing view. I came upon a book. It was caught in some leaves. I reached over and grabbed it. It was brown and had a big " A" in the front. I put it in my backpack. I got down the tree and went over to Austin's house. More like a castle! I pushed the button on the gate.

?: Hello?

Ally: Hi who is this?

?: Im the butler who works for the Moons. Who is this?

Ally: I am a friend who is here to see Austin Moon.

?: Alright come in.

Ally's POV: The gate opened. I went inside. I saw a beautiful garden. Some people were planting new flowers. Others were watering the flowers. And others were guards. I was at the front porch. The butler opened the door and told me to come in. I saw even more guards inside. But it was a beautiful, neat house. I sat down and waited. The maid gave me some water. There were a lot of maids. They went upstairs and downstairs. I tapped my foot. I looked around. Then Austin came downstairs.

Austin: Oh, hey.

Ally: Hi, i need to talk to you.

Austin: What is it?

Ally: Come sit down.

Austin's POV: I was really depressed. I didn't know why Ally came over. I sat down next to her. She took out something from her backpack. She scooted closer to me. I got nervous.

Austin: Umm...

Ally: Do you know what this is?

Austin: Where did you find that?!

Ally: Up in the tree.

Ally's POV: He looked shocked but in a happy way. He grabbed the book. I don't know what came over me but i instinctively took it out of his hands.

Ally: Don't touch my book!

Austin: What was that?!

Ally's POV: I covered my mouth.

Ally: I mean... Im sorry Austin. I didn't mean to say that!

Austin: You remembered!

Ally: I did?

Austin: Ally would never let anyone read her book! Well except for me...

Ally: Don't touch my book.

Ally's POV: I instantly got like a million flashbacks. They all were me saying " DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK! " Every one of my flashbacks had Austin i it.

Ally: I remembered!

Austin: YES! Ally you need to read that book!

Ally: Why?

Austin: It contains every single detail in your life. Your childhood, your school, your songs, your friends, and possibly me.

Ally: Ok... just give me time to read it. It looks long.

Austin: Don't worry. Ally is a fast reader.

* * *

**Hey! Im so sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! My macbook pro didn't work. I started to panic! It was really hot and it couldn't turn on or shut off! I saw closer to the screen and saw my work was still there. My mom fixed it. She is our hero! So thank her. Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24-Memories In A Book

**Chapter 24-Memories In A Book**

* * *

Ally's POV: I got home and went to my room. I laid on the bed. I took out the book and started to read.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got you! Mom left today to go to Africa. She will be back soon. I don't know when but soon. I will miss her. I will keep you and write everything so i can show mom what has happened over the years. I will write again soon!_

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week without mom. I really miss her. I got an "B" on my math worksheet. So proud of myself now. I will write again!_

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a month since mom left. When is she coming back! Ugh! Well i got a "B" on my science quiz. That cheered me up a little. Will write again! _

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My sister Vanessa disappeared. I am so heart broken. She was really pretty so i think she got kidnapped. This is her picture. (PICTURE)_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a year. My mom hasn't come back yet. I asked my dad. He said she will come back. It's so hard! I miss her! Well... got a "B." I wonder when i am going to get a "A" Will write again_

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been years since i saw mom. It's really hard to live without your mom by your side. I miss her so much. I want to take a plan to Africa but my dad says there is not enough money. But... I GOT A "A!" I am super proud! Until next time._

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Im moving to Miami from Minnesota. It's really hot there! I am so pale because it's so cold here. I know that it never snows there! I love the snow! I hear that there are so many tan people in Miami. I am gonna need a lot of sunscreen. My dad will be owning a music store there. Maybe i can work there and raise money for a trip to Africa! Wish me luck!_

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this girl Trish. She is sweet and protective. I met Destiny she is so nice and very cowgirly. I met Vanessa, she looks like my sister and acts like her too, weird... I met Rydel, she is very sweet and has good style. They are all wonderful but they told me some weird advice. They told me to stay away from the popular group. Especially this Austin guy. He looks so hot but he was a player. I will stay away. Wish me luck with that cause he always goes for the new girl._

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This Austin guy never gives up. He followed me everywhere. I had all classes with him! He was everywhere! Every corner i took he was there! But today he kissed me! He just kissed me and i didn't expect it! It felt good. I mean bad! I don't know! He is hot okay! I just melt into his eyes. I don't know what to do. I need mom. Wish me the biggest luck..._

_~Ally_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I now know that i love Austin. He is so sweet. He sang to me today in front of the school. Now we are dating. I don't want anything to separate us. Even if i lose my memory. I will always have him in my heart. There is no way i would forget him. But if i did then i have this diary. I will always have it. I will write my childhood, my songs, and my life in here. This is my memory in a book._

_~Ally_

* * *

Ally's POV: I can't believe it! Austin was telling the truth and i did love him! I ran out the door and went to his castle.

Austin's POV: I hope she remembers. I miss her. I miss her tiny body in my arms. Hugging her. I miss her soft lips on mine. I can't stand this! I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I couldn't live without her! I wanted her to remember! If she doesn't then i don't know why Im still alive. I started to move my hand so that i would dab the knife in my heart but i suddenly was pushed and i fell on the ground. Next to me was a bleeding Ally.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Im fine. You just cut my hand.

**Haha you thought Ally was going to be stabbed in her heart or something didn't you?**

Austin: Im so sorry I didn't me-

Austin's POV: I didn't finish because Ally had cupped my face and kissed me hard. I was shocked but kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her. We were still on the floor. We pulled away. She smiled then slapped me.

Austin: OWW! What the heck!? Are you bipolar!?

Ally: No. I slapped you because you just tried to kill yourself! What were you thinking!?

Austin: I was really depressed that you couldn't remember me!

Ally: Well i do now!

Austin: You do?

Ally: Yeah, i remembered that i was in love with you. I remember that tree too.

Austin: You did?! Yes!

Ally: I also remember you are " The King Of All Players"

Austin: Oh yeah, umm... not anymore.

Ally: I know you're not.

Austin: Glad to have you back.

Ally: Me too.

Ally's POV: We kissed again. Gosh do i love his lips. I was glad he was my boyfriend. I was glad that i found that book. It was my memories in a book...

* * *

**Cute right? I was going to put that Ally had to go to the hospital because of the knife in her but i thought it was too much work. I will update soon. REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

**Chapter 25-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up. I got dressed and went to school. I was in the courtyard. Alone. There was nobody there. I went to class. There was no teacher or student there. Is today ditch day? I got a text.

**Austin&Ally: Hey! Go to the cafeteria! :D**

**Ally&Austin: Ok?**

**Austin&Ally: Great meet ya there! :)**

Ally's POV: Ok? What did he want? I walked to the cafeteria. No one.

Austin: BOO!

Ally: *shrieks*

Austin: *laughs*

Ally: That was not funny!

Austin: Yeah it was and...

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!

Ally: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys!

Vanessa: Don't thank us.

Trish: Thank Austin.

Ally: Aww.

Austin: I know, Im a nice guy *smiles and looks down*

Ally: Yes you are. I can't believe you and the whole school planned this.

Rydel: Well you better believe it.

Destiny: Group hug!

Ally's POV: Austin grabbed me and hugged me tight. Then everyone else came in the hug. It was so sweet!

Austin: Happy Birthday Ally.

Ally: Thanks, and when is your birthday?

Austin: December 29, why.

Ally: I just want to give you an early birthday present.

Austin: What is-

Austin's POV: I was interrupted by Ally's lips crashing into mine. Best present ever!

Austin: Thanks, let me give you mine.

Ally's POV: He kissed me. Nice gift. Hehehe. We pulled away.

Austin: That's not all. Here.

Ally's POV: He gave me a teddy bear that was holding a box. I opened it and was amazed. It was a golden necklace with a real pink heart diamond.

Ally: OH MY GOSH! AUSTIN IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

Austin: I knew you would like it. But any jewels or gems will never compare to your beauty.

Ally: Aww i love it! But how much did it cost?

Austin: It doesn't matter. I'm a millionaire remember?

Ally: Thanks

Austin: Here let me.

Austin's POV: I took the necklace and put it around her neck. Then smiled at her. She looked at me with those chocolate eyes i always love and kissed me.

Ally's POV: I was so happy. This was the best birthday ever! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

* * *

**Hey guys! I did this chapter based on what today is. MY 13th BIRTHDAY! It was nice. Not a party but i loved spending time with my family. I will update soon but remember to REVIEW! By the way just started a new story called " HERO " so check it out. I felt like doing something supernatural. It is better than it sounds so check it out.**


	26. Chapter 26-Im Finally Me

**Chapter 26-Im Finally Me**

* * *

Austin's POV: We found out who shot Ally. It was Cassidy! She tried to get rid of Ally just to be with me. She went to jail for 50 years. Yup that long. I hope she stays there because i don't want anything to happen to Ally. We had a healthy relationship. We are now in our senior year. Wow time goes by fast. I want to ask Ally to marry me tomorrow after graduation. Wish me luck.

Ally: Hey!

Austin: Hey!

Ally's POV: He give me a peck on the lips and he puts his arm around me. We had started our band in freshman year. Our band was R5. There was Austin who was often called Ross by his siblings, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Rydel. I was just the songwriter but sometimes we record songs for myself. It was going great.

Austin: So let me hear your song.

Ally: Ok.

**Hey hey**

**Uh-huh**

**Hey hey**

**Uh-huh**

**Hey hey**

**Yeah**

**Im finally me**

**Ive never felt this before**

**Im not afraid anymore**

**Been writing words on a page**

**'Cause i got so much to say**

**And now Im taking the stage**

**Woah**

**Im getting ready to fly**

**I know it's my time to shine**

**Don't care if i make mistakes**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**'Cause i got so much to say**

**Woah**

**Im finally me**

**Got everything i need**

**What you get is what you see**

**I, I, I'm finally me**

**And i never felt so free**

**There's no one else that Im trying to be**

**Im finally me**

**Hey hey Uh-huh**

**Hey hey Uh-huh**

**Hey hey, yeah**

**Im finally me**

Austin: Wow!

Ally: You like it?

Austin: I love it!

Ally: Thanks! It's about how i can finally be me because you helped me be me.

Austin: Really?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: Aww. Come here.

Ally's POV: We kissed. He was happy and i was too.

Austin: I love you

Ally: I love you too.

* * *

**Hey hey! I had an awesome birthday! Well this story is getting close to end so be aware. I hate endings don't you? Anyways REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27-You're My Sister?

**Chapter 27-You're My Sister?**

* * *

Ally: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey! What brings you here?

Ally: No one else is available.

Vanessa: Not even Austin?

Ally: Well he is but i told him to study because he got an "F" on his History test. I told him if he didn't, i wouldn't kiss him for a month. That got him running.

Vanessa: Hahaha! He really loves you.

Ally: Yeah.

Vanessa: Come in.

Ally's POV: We went in her room and sat down. I started showing her some lyrics that i wrote. She was reading then i noticed a necklace around her neck. I got a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Vanessa: 1-2-3! Ready or not here i come! Hmm... gotcha! *tickles Ally*_

_Ally: *laughs* Stop it! _

_Vanessa: So... what is in the box?_

_Ally: It's for you._

_Ally's POV: I gave her the box. She opened it and was shocked in a happy way. It was a pink star necklace that said "Vanessa"._

_End of Flashback_

Ally: Where did you get that?

Vanessa: I don't remember. I think it was from the family that left me because they hated me.

Ally: Come with me!

Ally's POV: I pull her to the car.

Vanessa: Where are we going! You forgot your book!

Ally's POV: I go back and get it. Then we drive to my house. On the way Vanessa kept saying why we were going and i just told her to keep driving. When we got there i went to my room and went into my jewelry box. I got out a necklace. A flashback came to me.

_Flashback_

_I held up a similar necklace but was red and said Ally. The back of both necklaces said sisters._

_Vanessa: Aww! Thanks sis!_

_Ally: Anything. I love you sis and i never want to lose you. We are sisters forever, Vanessa._

_End of Flashback_

Vanessa: Where did you get that?

Ally: Vanessa, you're my sister?

Vanessa: What?

* * *

**Hey! I almost forgot this part of the story! If you really like this story, REVIEW about ideas you have for other chapters that i could write about. You know, to keep the story going. I know you guys are getting sad that this story might be over but i just want to keep my first story going. :D**


	28. Chapter 28-We Are Family

**Chapter 28-We Are Family**

* * *

Ally: I gave you that necklace when we were little. Look at the back of both necklaces.

Vanessa: It says sisters. You're my sister.

Ally: I am.

Ally's POV: We hug each other tight. I can't believe i finally found my long lost sister.

Vanessa: Then why did you guys abandon me?

Ally: We never abandoned you. You went missing.

Vanessa: I never remembered running away.

Ally: You must have been kidnapped.

Vanessa: But by who?

Ally: I think your-

Vanessa: Parents!? My parents?!

Ally: Vanessa! They are not your parents.

Vanessa: I know! You're right!

Ally: Vanessa? Are you okay?

Vanessa: Yeah, it's just that i get weird and crazy when Im mad.

Ally: Well then calm down.

Vanessa: Ok ok. So... I was kidnapped by my "Parents"?

Ally: I think so. Lets go tell dad.

Vanessa: Wait!

Ally: What?

Vanessa: It's just I'm nervous. I am going to see my real parents for the first time in years. I forgot how they even look like. What if they don't like me? What should i say?

Ally: Oh Vanessa, it will be fine just-

Lester: Honey! We're home!

Vanessa: Umm...

Ally: Just be yourself. We are family. They will love you.

Lester: How are you doing honey-

Vanessa: Hi.

Lester: Hello. Ally is this your friend?

Ally: Actually-

Vanessa: Im your daughter.

Penny: What?

Ally: This is Vanessa.

Lester: Vanessa?

Penny: Vanessa? Is that really you?

Vanessa: Yeah. I am your daughter.

Penny: Oh my goodness!

Lester: Our daughter has come back to us!

Ally's POV: We all pulled in for a hug. It was great. Then i felt two big, warm arms wrap around me. I looked behind me not breaking up the hugs. It was Austin and his big, warm smile. He kissed me and then we pulled away from the kiss but not the hug.

Austin: Hey.

Ally: Hey, how did you get in here?

Austin: The window.

Ally: Oh, It's open.

Austin: Yup. So this is your sister.

Vanessa: So this is your boyfriend.

Ally: Yup. This is our happy family.

Austin: Im family?

Ally: Of coarse you are. We are family...

* * *

**HELLO GUYS! If you have any ideas for next chapters, PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEWING OR PRIVATE MESSAGING! Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29-Please Be Okay

**Chapter 29-Please Be Okay**

* * *

Ally's POV: I decided to take a walk in the park. It was dark and empty outside but i didn't find it scary. I like silence. It was very peaceful. Wind blowing, nature al around, fresh air, and silence. Just what i want when Im tired and stressed out. Even though i wasn't. I got a strange feeling that i was being followed. I heard footsteps. I hope it's Austin. He usually follows me because he is super protective and i never leave his sight. I decide to call him.

Austin: Hello?

Ally: Hi, it's me Ally

Austin: Oh, how you doing beautiful?

Ally: I don't know? Aren't you watching me?

Austin: Why would i be watching you? It's 9:00pm. Where are you?

Ally: You mean you're not behind me at the park?

Austin: No, Im at my house. I was sleeping.

Ally: Wait a sec. If you're there then who is-

Ally's POV: A cloth covered my mouth. I panicked. Someone took my phone away and threw it to the ground. I looked at who it was. It was a man wearing black. He was wearing a mask.

Ally: Ahhh!

Ally's POV: I screamed but the cloth made it difficult to hear it. He picked me up at threw me into his truck. I was all tied up and then the man put a blanket over my head. Then everything went black.

Austin's POV: She stopped. Then screamed. But it sounded like she was screaming with a cloth in her mouth. Why would she- Ohhhhhh! I am so stupid! She is being kidnapped! She said she was at the park. I run out the door and while i was running i called 911. No! Ally! Please be okay!

* * *

**Hey! I saw The Hunger Games Catching Fire! It was an AWESOME movie! Please! Tell me ideas! I don't want this story to end and neither do you so please give me ideas! This chapter was an idea of my sister. So tell me your ideas by... come on you know... REVIEWING or PRIVATE MESSAGING!**


	30. Chapter 30-I Love You Austin

**Chapter 30-I Love You Austin**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up on a chair. I was all tied up. I couldn't move or speak. Someone came in the room.

?: Miss me?

Ally's POV: My eyes widened. I felt a cold shiver come across my whole body. I panicked. I was scared.

Ally: C-C-C-Ca-

?: Cassidy. Surprised?

Ally: What are you doing out of jail?!

Cassidy: Well when i got arrested i couldn't stop thinking about how you stole my Austin. I escaped and kidnapped you to get my revenge.

Ally: What are you going to do to me anyways?

Cassidy: You'll see. But first lets FaceTime.

Ally's POV: She got out her laptop and FaceTimed Austin. A few seconds later Austin appeared. Cassidy blocked the view and faced him.

Austin: Cassidy?!

Cassidy: Hey baby.

Austin: Don't call me that! What do you want!? And why are you out of jail!?

Cassidy: I escaped and kidnapped someone. I bet you know her...

Ally's POV: She stepped away and now i could see Austin.

Austin: Ally!?

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Where are you!?

Ally: I don't know! Help me! Please!

Austin: I will! Don't worry! I will protect you!

Cassidy: Hahaha! How are you going to do that?

Austin: Don't you dare hurt her!

Cassidy: Oh i wasn't but thanks for giving me the idea.

Ally's POV: Cassidy left. But i could still talk to Austin.

Ally: Austin. Im scared.

Austin: I know. I will try to find you.

Ally: Ok.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Yeah?

Austin: I love you.

Ally: I love you too.

Ally's POV: Cassidy came in running and looked MAD! She had some sort of box.

Cassidy: No! Austin loves me!

Austin: You're crazy!

Cassidy: CRAZY!? I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!

Ally's POV: She opened her box. I panicked. I felt cold. I knew what would come.

Ally: I love you Austin.

* * *

**Come on guys! GIVE ME IDEAS! REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE! Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31-Fade Away

**Chapter 31-Fade Away**

* * *

Austin: What?

Cassidy: Hmm where to start? Maybe this? Or this?

Ally's POV: She held out a knife and a metal pole. I felt pain already.

Austin: Oh my god! Cassidy! Don't even think-!

Cassidy: Im already thought about it for a very long time! We could have been happy! But you chose to be with this thing! Now it's time to pay!

Ally's POV: She stepped back so Austin could see. She dropped the knife. She started to hit me with the metal pole. It felt painful. I felt all bruised already. I shrieked. I cried. I wonder how Austin was taking this.

Austin: No! Cassidy! Stop please!

Austin's POV: I felt tears coming down my cheek. I felt my blood boil. My hands turned to fists. But what could i do? There was nothing i could do. All i could do was watch my poor Ally get abused by my crazy ex girlfriend. I covered my ears. I couldn't stand to hear my girlfriend suffer. But i could still hear.

Ally's POV: She stopped a minuet later. I looked over to Austin. He was crying.

Austin: Ally? *sniff* Are you okay? *sniff*

Ally: Im fine. Don't worry.

Cassidy: Not for long. Austin, sit back and enjoy the show.

Austin: Cassidy? No, no, no! Cassidy please!

Ally's POV: She dropped the pole and picked up the knife. I closed my eyes and got ready. 3 seconds later, i felt a sharp sting on my leg. I screamed and cried. I felt cuts. 1 on my cheek, 5 on each of my arms, 8 on my legs, and 1 great stab on my right leg, plus bruises everywhere. I heard loud noises. I looked at Austin. He was mad! He was breaking glass and knocking over things. He got a total meltdown! But i could understand why. He looked away!

Ally: Austin! Austin! Look at me!

Austin: I can't!

Ally: Why!

Austin: I don't want to see what i did to you!

Ally: What?!

Austin: It's my fault that you are like this!

Ally: No! It's not!

Austin: Yes it is!

Ally: LOOK AT ME!

Ally's POV: I turned and looked at me. He started to cry harder.

Ally: I love you Austin. Everything is going to be okay.

Austin: Promise me.

Ally: I promise that i will be in your arms and i will be kissing you and loving you as soon as possible.

Austin: I can't wait.

Cassidy: Aww... Well time for the grand finale!

Ally's POV: She went back to the box and took out something. My eyes widened.

Cassidy: This ending was very predictable and tragic. But oh well. Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the grande finale! Lets give a thank you to Ally Dawson for being my assistant, and Austin Moon for being my inspiration!

Austin: NOOOOO! CASSIDY DON'T! I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE!

Ally's POV: Well she held out the end of me. Which was...a gun. She pointed at me. I closed my eyes. I could hear Austin screaming and shouting. I said my last words.

Ally: Im sorry.

Austin: NO! YOU PROMISED!

Ally: I love you Austin. I will always love you. Goodbye.

Ally's POV: Then i heard the shot. I felt the bullet go through me. Then everything went black and the sound of Austin was faded away.

* * *

**OH NO! Well here is a hint, there is another chapter. Hmm what could it be? Is it Ally's funeral? Did Ally survive? Is it an Ally guardian angel? Hmm... REVIEW AND PRIVATE MESSAGE OF WHAT YOU THINK!**


	32. Chapter 32-Saved

**Chapter 32-Saved**

* * *

Austin's POV: I ended the FaceTime when i heard the shot. I had enough. I collapsed on the floor and cried. I can't believe i lost Ally. This was all my fault. I never should have dated Cassidy. I should have just said no to my parents earlier. I didn't want to live. Maybe if i killed myself, me and Ally could be happy in heaven. I went up the roof. And sat down. I check my watch. 11:37. I will be with Ally at midnight. Right now i just want to say my goodbyes.

Dallas's POV: I was walking home after my job at the library. I heard screaming and crying. It sounded familiar. I went closer to the sound. It was coming from a old warehouse. I went in quietly. I saw Ally all tied up and Cassidy pulling out a gun. I ran up and tackled Cassidy down. But i heard a shot. Cassidy was knocked out and i quickly turned to Ally. She looked dead. I quickly untied her and held her in my arms. I checked her pulse. Nothing. She was not breathing. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I called 911. Then i remembered i took classes on CPR. Maybe that could help. I started doing it on her. Then she coughed and opened her eyes.

Ally: Dallas?

Dallas: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, what happened?

Dallas: Cassidy shot you. She missed and shot your leg.

Ally's POV: I looked at my leg. It was bleeding.

Ally: Oh.

Dallas: Does anyone know you're missing?

Ally's POV: My eyes widened. AUSTN!

Ally: Austin! He is crying right now! The last time i was shot-

Dallas: Wait! Wait! Wait! You were shot before!?

Ally: Cassidy paid this guy to do it! I survived but lost my memory so i didn't know Austin! I remembered but when i came over to see him and tell him, he was about to dab a knife in his heart! I stopped him in time! But Austin might kill himself again if he still thinks im dead! We have to go now!

Dallas: Lets go!

Ally's POV: Dallas picks me up bridal style. And he runs to his house. He puts me into his car and he drives to Austin's house really fast.

Austin's POV: It's 11: 58. I stand up and turn around. Well goodbye sky, goodbye stars, goodbye world, goodbye Dez, goodbye Trish, goodbye Vanessa, goodbye Destiny, goodbye Dallas, goodbye Rydel, goodbye Rocky, goodbye Ratliff, goodbye Riker, goodbye Ryland, goodbye dad, goodbye mom. 11:59.

Ally's POV: We go to his house. He is up in the roof. What is he doing- He is going to kill himself! I get out off the car and run up the roof. It took a lot of strength to run because of my leg but i did it for Austin. While Dallas was running behind me.

Austin's POV: 12:00. Goodbye music, goodbye life, and hello Ally. Im coming for you. I close my eyes and fall backwards. I felt the air. Then my face hit the ground. The ground was soft and wet. It didn't rain. Why was it wet. I was supposed to hit the concrete. There was no grass where i was supposed to land. I lift me head and open my eyes. It was Ally. I hug her tightly.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Now we can be together forever in heaven.

Ally: What?

Austin: Since now we are dead, we can be together as angels.

Ally: Now you are being weird.

Austin: What?

Ally: We aren't dead.

Austin: But Cassidy shot you and i fell off the roof.

Ally: Oh yeah about that.

Austin's POV: She slapped me hard. She is so bipolar.

Austin: I told you that you were bipolar.

Ally: You need to stop trying to kill yourself. Dallas saved me. I knew that you would try to kill yourself so we went here as fast as we could and i saved you.

Austin: Oh. Im really sorry Ally i should have never-

Ally: Just shut up and kiss me!

Austin's POV: She crashed her busted lips on mine. It felt so great. I missed her so much.

Ally: Hahaha!

Austin: What?

Ally: Sorry but you got blood on your lips.

Austin: Oh. We should get you cleaned up.

Dallas: And i should get home.

Austin: Thanks for saving her.

Dallas: Its okay.

Austin: Lets go.

Ally: Ahh!

Austin: Whats wrong- your leg!

Ally: It's ok.

Austin: Lets get you to the hospital.

* * *

**Hey! So.. i need ideas for next chapters i have one in mind but that's the only one i have in mind. When I'm done i won't have any other ideas. I will give credit for the people that help me the most so review or private message me. Thanks and REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33-The King Of All Players

**Chapter 33-The King Of All Players**

* * *

Ally's POV: I got out of the hospital a week later. I was walking in the courtyard and then a got a text.

**?: Look at that! Looks like your "boyfriend" is cheating on you!**

Ally's POV: My heart felt like it just got stabbed when i saw this but it broke when i saw the picture that goes with it. It was Austin kissing Kira. I felt myself go really hot. I was furious. Obviously Kira sent this. Why would Kira do this to me? We were friends. They are both going to pay.

Austin's POV: I was walking in the courtyard looking for Ally. Then i got a text.

**?: Your "girlfriend" is cheating on you!**

Austin's POV: There was a picture with it. My heart turned black and my blood boiled. My hands turned to fists. The picture showed Ally kissing Dallas. Why would they do this to me? I loved Ally and Dallas was my friend! They are going to pay. I found Ally and walked up to her.

Ally: Austin.

Austin: Why the heck were you-

Austin's POV: I stopped because Ally just gave me a big and hurtful slap. It was so big that it knocked me to the floor.

Austin: WHAT THE HECK!?

Ally: WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!?

Austin: I DIDN'T YOU DID!

Ally: WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?

Austin: I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME!

Ally: YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE! I NEVER WANT TO EVEN SEE YOUR CHEATING FACE AGAIN!

Austin: FINE WITH ME! YOU CHEATER!

Ally's POV: I ran off. I kept running. It started to rain but i didn't care. My feet really hurt but i kept running. Then i collapsed on the street. I finally came to my senses and went back to school. Im just going to ignore him.

**A Week Later**

Ally's POV: I kept ignoring Austin at school. I passed by his locker. He wasn't there. I got a brilliant idea.

Austin: I got to my locker and opened it. Then a envelope fell. I picked it up and opened it. It had a note.

_I always knew you were a player_

_I chose to be a prayer_

_And prayed that it wasn't true_

_Now i discovered what's true_

_You said that i was your muse_

_But now you lose_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

_Im going to start again_

_Im going to love the end_

_The end is without you_

_That, im going to chose_

_Im moving along_

_Im moving so strong_

_You broke my heart_

_Im using the spare parts_

_You will be only one chapter_

_This might cause you laughter_

_But Im not going through another disaster_

_Im happy without your fake love_

_So don't keep in touch_

_From your latest victim,_

_Allyson Dawson_

_P.S. Im also done being your songwriter. Have fun with that other girl that you are going to play around her feelings with._

Austin's POV: A tear feel from my cheek. From the cheek that Ally used to kiss. I know she is moving on. So im going to as well. She changed me now i am changing back. Goodbye Austin the nice guy and hello again Austin " The King Of All Players"...

* * *

**And he is back! I wrote this poem or song, call it whatever you want. OMG 100 REVIEWS! Thanks! Review your ideas. Oh! And check out my latest story! Yup! Another one! Its called...**

**The Death Games!**

**It is like the hunger games. Give it a shot! Until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34-Darkest Chapter

**Chapter 34-Darkest Chapter**

* * *

Austin's POV: I put the envelope inside my locker so that when i go in i can remember what she did to me and remind me that she will pay. But how? I got it! I will take away her most prized possession. I was grabbed my math book but the envelope fell again.

Austin: Dang it!

Austin's POV: I picked it up and saw another thing was inside. It was the necklace i gave Ally for her birthday. Now this time i started to ball my eyes up. That's it! Now she gets it!

Ally's POV: I walked to class. I sat down and went inside my backpack and searched for my book. It was missing! Where's my book!? I got up and went to my locker and searched it. NOTHING! I heard laughter. I walked over.

Austin: I had lost my Dougie the Dolphin! I cried for 3 days! It was precious! Awww!

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Oh hi Ally. Did you find Dougie the Dolphin?

Ally: Give me my book!

Austin: I don't think so!

Ally's POV: I was about to run up to him.

Austin: Not so fast! Or else! Page #127!

Ally: You read it!?

Austin: No. But the front page says " DO NOT READ PAGE #10! IT WILL BREAK YOUR HEART AGAIN!" and that is exactly what i want to do!

Ally: Please do not read it!

Ally's POV: Page #127 was my biggest darkest memory. He cleared his throat.

Austin: Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life. I was at home when my dad got a call. I was sitting down blowing more balloons for my mom's welcome back party. He started to cry. Then when i could calm him down and he was able to speak, he said that mom was not coming. She didn't want to see us? Or did she miss her flight? My dad finally said that mom had died. Her plane had crashed. I collapsed on the floor and cried. I no longer had a mother...

In pain and miserable~ Allyson Marie Dawson

Ally's POV: Every word that he said was growing more slower. Like he was shocked of what he had read. He just read was the empty space in my heart. The missing piece. My mother. Now Austin just lost another. I started to cry and leave. I didn't take the book away. He had read the darkest chapter in my story.

Austin: Her mom died? I feel terrible. She had lived without her mother. Then everyone burst out laughter. They started to call her " A girl who doesn't have a mother!" and " Her mom probably killed herself so that she would never see that ugly face anymore!" This made me furious. But she cheated on me. I am not that nice guy anymore. Im "The King Of All Players" and Im going to start acting like one...

* * *

** Hey! A want to thank **

**ILoveWritting1213 and Ausllyshipps****  
**

**they gave me wonderful ideas! **

**If you would like to give me ideas then REVIEW them or PRIVATE MESSAGE them! Until next time! I love you guys!**


	35. Chapter 35-Wait What?

**Chapter 35-Wait What!?**

* * *

Ally's POV: I found my book back in my locker. I need a new code because Austin knows mine. I put it in my backpack. I find a note in their too.

**Guess what?**

**Im moving on too!**

**Take your stupid book back.**

**I never should have fell for you!**

**I never should have met you!**

**I never should have helped you with your amnesia problem!**

**I should have let you forget!**

**Cassidy should have killed you!**

**So it's totally fine if you are moving on!**

**I will find someone better!**

**From your cheated EX boyfriend**

**~Austin Moon**

Ally's POV: I started to cry. No one has ever hated me that bad that they wanted me to die! I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Shoot! I had to give Dez my book about relationships for his PDA project. Shoot! I had to work with Dallas on the project! Shoot! I forgot to give my number to Riker so i can comfort him for losing his girlfriend. Man! I am forgetting alot today! I find Dez. He is with Riker, Dallas, and Austin. Great! I hate seeing his face. I go up to them.

Ally: Hey guys!

Dez: Hey Ally!

Dallas: Sup girl!

Riker: Hey Alls.

Austin:...

Ally: So, Dez here is the book you wanted to borrow for your project.

Dez: Thanks Ally.

Ally: And Riker, here's my number.

Riker: Cool. Thanks Alls.

Ally: So i would love to talk but i have to go to Dallas's house.

Dallas: Yup. Lets go girl!

Austin's POV: Dallas picks Ally up bridal style and takes her away. Ugh! This made me angry. But i shook it off. Why did Ally give Riker her number!? And why was Ally going to Dallas's house!? And why did she give Dez a book about relationships!?

Ally's POV: I was so tired. Me and Dallas worked hard on the project. I talked to Riker on the phone.

Austin's POV: I passed by Riker's room. Then heard him talking on the phone.

**Ally: Honey, i will be there. No matter what. You are special.**

**Riker: Thanks Alls.**

**Ally: You deserve someone special.**

**Riker: I already have.**

**Ally: Who?**

**Riker: You silly.**

**Ally: *giggles* Well, we are always going to be together no matter what.**

**Riker: I know.**

**Ally: Well i gotta sleep.**

**Riker: Ok. Goodnight. Love ya**

**Ally: Love ya too and sweet dreams**

**Riker: About you.**

Austin's POV: What!? Are they dating!? No! I love her! Wait! What!? Ugh! Stop it Austin! I need to take my mind off her. And i know how...

* * *

**I had so much homework! By the way, Thursdays i have soccer practice and Saturdays i have games in the morning. So i might not update in time for Thursdays if i have alot of homework. I will try to update everyday. Review or private message your ideas. Oh, i know you want AUSLLY but you're gonna have to wait. Sorry. :(**


	36. Chapter 36-Sick!

**Chapter 36-SICK!**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was in the courtyard. I tried to find Riker. I turned around and saw Austin and Brooke kissing! Ugh! Gross! I wonder if i looked that terrible kissing him? I started to get sick. I wanted to throw up. I turned around and bumped into someone.

Riker: Hey All- What's up with you?

Ally: I feel like throwing up.

Riker: *backs up*

Ally: Not on you.

Riker: Good. So what got you sick?

Ally: That.

Riker's POV: She points at Austin and Brooke kissing. SICK! Wait!

Riker: Is he cheating on you!?

Ally: He did.

Riker: With Brooke!?

Ally: No with Kira.

Riker: Why would he do that!?

Ally: I don't know. I don't care.

Riker: Im so sorry.

Ally: It's not your fault that you have a cheating, playing little brother.

Riker: Well, you comforted me when i broke up with my girlfriend now i will return the favor.

Ally: What?

Riker: Let's go get some ice cream.

Ally: We have school right now.

Riker: After school.

Ally: Im not so sure.

Riker: Come on! I will be fun! To take your mind off of the break up! Ill pay!

Ally: Why not?

Riker: YES!

Ally's POV: He fist pumps the air and runs off.

Riker: See you after school!

Ally's POV: I giggle at his excitement. I turn around and see Austin and Brooke. Great! Now i have to talk to them! Well here goes nothing...

* * *

**Hey! I got so mad that i wrote this story and it didn't save! 2 times already! Anyways sorry for not updating, i was at the Boca Raton Parade. Sorry for no auslly. It will come soon so keep reading. Don't hate! I will update soon so keep on REVIEWING!**


	37. Chapter 37-What A Nice Chat

**Chapter 37-What A Nice Chat**

* * *

Brooke: So, you're dating my boyfriend's brother.

Ally's POV: I blush. I like Riker but not that way.

Ally: What!? No! I like Riker but not in that way!

Brooke: Sure... Then why are you guys going to get ice cream after school?

Ally: He wants to pay back a favor.

Austin: What favor?

Ally: I comfort him when he broke up with his girlfriend.

Austin: So...

Ally: He wants to do the same with my break up.

Austin: How come he doesn't comfort me?

Ally: I guess because you are a jerk.

Brooke: Oh you did not just call my boyfriend a jerk!

Ally: I just did!

Austin's POV: I got so mad when Ally called me a jerk. I was about to say something back but Brooke beat me to it. They started to argue. Then Brooke jumps Ally. She pulls Ally's hair and slaps her. It kinda made me a little mad but i shook it off. Then Riker came. That little-UGH! I am really not liking Riker right now.

Riker: HEY! STOP!

Riker's POV: I came as soon as i heard laughing and yelling. Brooke was beating Ally up. I grabbed Brooke by the waist and pulled her back. Austin came over and i thought he was going to help me save Ally but instead he punched me in the face. I fell on the floor.

Austin: Don't touch my girlfriend!

Ally's POV: Everything hurt. Suddenly all the trouble and pain about Austin came back to me. I wanted to die. Then i heard Austin yell. I looked over. Austin was beating Riker so bad and Riker was punching back. But Austin was stronger. I felt anger rush through my whole body. I got up and pushed Austin to the wall. I pinned him to the wall too.

Ally: Listen up! You better not lay one little finger on your brother, Riker or i swear i will-

Austin: You will what!?

Ally: I will do this!

Ally's POV: I kneed him where the sun don't shine. He fell on the floor and groaned. I turned around and Brooke was about to jump me again but i punched her face. She fell and i gave her a great kick. Then i helped Riker up and went outside of the school.

Austin's POV: I groaned. She looks fragile but is very strong. I got up and saw Brooke on the floor. I shrugged and walked away. I didn't like her anyways. What a nice chat.

* * *

**Hey i got good news! Chapter 39 might have auslly! So keep reading and REVIEWING!**


	38. Chapter 38-Brother

**Chapter 38-Brother**

* * *

Ally's POV: Me and Riker went over for ice cream. He payed for the ice cream. I got plain vanilla ice cream. Riker got Oreo flavored. We sat down and talked he was telling really funny jokes that i couldn't resist but to laugh.

Ally: *Laughs*

Riker: So. How are you doing about the break up.

Ally: Im fine. Im moving on.

Riker: Come on tell the truth.

Ally: Alright! I can't get over him! I don't know why. I wish i had amnesia again.

Riker: Don't say that! Ally, you should talk to him.

Ally: He hates me.

Riker: Just try.

Ally: Alright.

Riker: Come here.

Austin's POV: I walked in the ice cream store. I didn't know why but i wanted to see if Ally and Riker are really dating. I saw them and hid behind a big plant. I heard Ally say "Alright" then Riker say " Come here" then next thing i knew i was looking at them in shock when Riker's lips connected to Ally's. I got so mad. I ran home. I took my shoes and shirt off and collapsed on the bed. I got my pillow and screamed into it and cried. I can't believe it! I lost Ally and now Riker just goes out with her. Maybe he was the one who texted that picture!

Riker's POV: I leaned in to hug Ally. Then the waiter bumps into my chair and caused me to kiss Ally. I blushed and pulled back. Ally was pretty but not for me. She was for Austin.

Ally: *blushes* Um-I-grr-Uh!

Riker: S-Sorry.

Ally: I-It's Ok.

Riker: Stupid waiter.

Ally: Why don't we go home.

Riker: Can we go to my house first before i take you home. I forgot to give you the book about relationships. Dez wanted me to give it back because he was sick.

Ally: Oh, ok.

* * *

Austin's POV: I got downstairs to get some milk and cookies. Then the door opened. It was Riker and Ally.

Ally's POV: We went inside. Then i saw a shirtless Austin. I blushed. I realized i was staring at his six pack for like 5 minuets. I blushed more.

Riker: Uhh, i will get your book. *leaves*

Austin's POV: Great. Now me and Ally are alone. ugh.

Ally: Excuse me?

Austin: What?

Ally: You were thinking out loud.

Austin's POV: Shoot. I hate when i do that.

Ally: Then stop doing it.

Austin: Did i say that out loud again?

Ally: Yeah you did.

Austin's POV: I really need to stop doing that.

Ally: Yes, you should.

Austin: So that was mean what you did to me at school.

Ally: That was mean of you to cheat on me.

Austin: I didn't cheat on you! You did with Dallas! And now you are with my brother!

Ally: We are just friends!

Riker: Ok! I got your book! Now lets go!

Austin's POV: They left. Like i care.

* * *

**Hey guys so i think chapter 40 will be the last chapter. ;( You guys can review your ideas or private message me for the sequel of this story which i might or might not do. So yeah. Peace out! :)**


	39. Chapter 39-Burning The Past

**Chapter 39-Burning The Past**

* * *

Ally's POV: I decided to clean my room. I started to clean the bottom of my bed. I found a box. I remember this box. I didn't want to open it. But i did. I started to cry. I knew i should have just thrown this away. Inside was pictures of me and Austin. They all bring so many memories.

* * *

Austin: Come on!

Ally: Ok, Ok.

Austin: Ready?

Ally: Yup.

_They take their pictures in the photo booth._

Ally: This looks great!

Austin: You look great.

Ally: Aww thanks Austin. *kisses Austin*

Austin:*kisses back* Here one is for you and the other copy is for me.

Ally: I will keep it forever.

* * *

Ally: Austin! Stop it! Im ticklish!

Austin: Oh are you?

Ally: Austin? No. Austin please don't!

Austin: *tickles Ally*

Ally: *Laughs*

Dallas: Aww, you guys look so cute together!

Austin: Thanks.

Trish: We both took pictures of you. Here.

Ally: Thanks guys. Here Austin. You will have 5 and i will have 5.

Austin: *Laughs*

Ally: What?

Austin: You look funny in this picture.

Ally: *glares*

Austin: But cute.

Ally: Thanks. *Kisses Austin*

* * *

Ally's POV: I found the picture that was taken in my birthday surprise party. It showed Austin kissing me. It looked completely different than Brooke kissing Austin or any girl. We looked better together. Ooo! That can be some lyrics! Anyways i start to cry. Then my sadness turns to furious. I take the box and go down to the living room. I lay the box inside the chimney. I take the matches and light 1 up. I look at the box for one last time and then look back at the match. I throw it in. The box starts to burn along with the pictures. I look at it then go upstairs and cry on my bed. I soon fall asleep.

Austin's POV: I took a walk around the neighborhood. I can't get over Ally. Why did i have to fall in so deep? I smell something burning. I look around and see smoke. There must have been a fire. I go check it out. I followed the smoke. Then it led me to a house. I couldn't see the house so well. I called 911. Then they were on their way. The smoke kinda cleared away but the fire was still growing big. I finally saw who's house it was. **We all know who's.** Ally! I ran to the door. It was locked. I got a rock and threw it at the window. The window shattered. I was headed to Ally's room but stopped when i saw Ally laying on the stairs. I ran to her.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Austin? *cough* What- *cough* Are you doing- *cough* Here? *cough*

Austin: Never mind that! Lets get out now!

Ally's POV: He picked me up bridal style. He went down the rest of the stairs. I then remembered my most valuable, important, special thing i have in the world. My book. I pushed Austin back. It made me fall on the ground. I got up and ran upstairs. I heard Austin calling me and going towards me but i ran faster. I got to my room and went under my pillow where my book was. I got it. I felt arms wrap around me and made me jump.

Austin: What are you doing!?

Ally: My book! Now lets go!

Austin's POV: We ran to the door but it collapsed and we couldn't go through.

Ally: Now what?

Austin: Umm... I don't know.

Ally: Im sorry.

Austin: I am too.

Ally: I never should have sent you that horrible note.

Austin: I never should have sent you that horrible note either.

Ally: I never should have kicked your butt either.

Austin: Oh yeah by the way, you have a strong knee because that really hurt.

Ally: Sorry.

Austin: What happened?

Ally: What do you mean?

Austin: Why did you cheat on me?

Ally: For the last time i didn't cheat on you. You did with Kira.

Austin: I never kissed her before. Why do you keep saying that?

Ally: I got a text from someone that showed it.

Austin: So did i. Wait a minuet...

Ally: Cassidy! She photo shopped our pictures!

Austin: How do you know?

Ally: I saw her by your locker. But i didn't see if it was really her. I think she is out of jail again!

Austin: So, it was all a lie?

Ally: I think so.

Austin: Thank god cause i have been dying to do this.

Ally's POV: Austin wrapped him arm around my waist. I knew what he was going to do and i wanted to do the same in a long time. I wrapped my arms around his neck. But before he closed the gap between us he said.

Austin: I love you.

Ally: I love you too.

Austin's/Ally's POV: We closed the gap. It was amazing. It was a colorful firework. Butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I love those soft lips. I missed them. I never want to leave them. It was perfect. But not really. The only good thing about this fire was that it was getting rid of the whole breakup. That horrible past. It was burning the past. Then while we were still kissing the roof collapsed we ignored because there was nothing we could do. Then everything was gone. Except our love. Which will never burn out again.

* * *

**Hey! Next will be the last chapter. I am going to cry. I love this story because it is my first. I am really sad it has to come to a end. I hope you guys review and private message me. P.S I would like to thank ILoveWritting1213, Ausllyshipps, and everyone who gave me ideas and reviewed. I am still thinking about the sequel but don't know what to write about. I got ideas from some so i might do a sequel. Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40-Giving Birth To A New Life

**Chapter 40-Giving Birth To A New Life**

* * *

Austin's POV: I woke up next to a brunette. Ally. Then remembered. We survived! I am so happy. I held her hand which made her wake up.

Ally: Austin!

Ally's POV: I kissed him. I was so happy we survived. Austin had burns all over him. And i think i did too. We pulled away. We smiled. Then Trish, Dez, Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, Destiny, Vanessa, Dallas, Kira, My dad, Austin's parents, and the cops came in.

Austin: Why are you all here?

Trish: We finally found out who sent that text!

Ally: I think it was Cassidy.

Dez: Wrong! It wasn't Cassidy it was Cassidy!

Ally: That is what i said.

Dez: Wait! Oh! You are right then.

Riker: The police located from where that text came from and caught her.

Vanessa: It turns out that she photo shopped it.

Austin: We knew it!

Ally: But Im scared that she might come back and hurt me again.

Destiny: Umm the cops have something to say.

Cop #1: Well when we caught her she tried to run away. We ran to catch her.

Cop #2: Then we followed her to the bridge. We tried to stop her but she jumped and killed herself.

Cop #1: Her last words were " I will be back"

Austin: How will she be back if she is already dead?

Riker: She was crazy remember?

Austin: Oh yeah!

Cop #2: Her body is already buried. So you won't have to worry about her.

Ally: Thanks officers.

Cop #1: Anytime.

Cop #2: Except when we are eating donuts.

Ally: Thanks.

Riker: So about that kiss-

Austin: Don't say it!

Riker: Relax! I just wanted to say sorry and it meant nothing. By the way you are a good kisser.

Austin: Hey!

Vanessa: *elbows his ribs*

Riker: Oww! Chill! She's not as good as you.

Ally: Hold on! What?

Vanessa: Me and Riker are dating.

Austin: Wow bro! You are dating my girlfriend's sister?!

Riker: Yup.

Vanessa: *kisses Riker*

Riker: *kisses back*

Austin: Get a room!

Ally: *giggles*

Austin: Im happy i have you back.

Ally: Me too. *kisses Austin*

Austin: *kisses back*

Riker: Get a room! *mocks Austin*

Vanessa: *giggles mocking Ally*

Ally: Very funny guys. I am also glad to have you guys back.

Lester: We are too.

Mimi: Well, me and Mike are going to the food court to get you kids something to eat.

Mike: We'll be back soon

Ally's POV: We got out of the hospital a week later. We were throwing a welcome back party. I dance with Austin. Then the song ends. I was going to get punch until Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

Austin: Wait! I want to say something!

Ally: What?

Austin: Everyone listen please!

Ally's POV: Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

Austin: I know this is a welcoming party but i also want it to be something else.

Ally's POV: What is he talking about? He gets on his knees. Then it hits me. He takes my hand.

Austin: *Pulls out a ring* Allyson Marie Dawson, will you please marry me?

Ally's POV: I start to cry. This was amazing.

Ally: Yes! I accept!

Ally's POV: Austin begins to cry. Then puts the ring on my finger. He jumps up and hugs me then gives me one of his sweet kisses.

Ally: Im so nervous.

Trish: Stop moving! You are messing me up.

Ally: Thanks for doing my makeup by the way.

Trish: No problem.

Ally's POV: A few minuets later she finishes everything. I close my eyes and she pulls me by the mirror.

Trish: Ok open them.

Ally's POV: I open my eyes. My eyes start to water because of the most beautiful woman i am seeing.

Trish: Don't ruin my masterpiece! *glares*

Ally: Oh my gosh Trish! Thank you so much!

Trish: No problem.

Ally's POV: Then before i knew it, it was time. I walked down the aisle. Austin looked at me with his hazel eyes.

Austin's POV: Wow! Ally looked so beautiful! Before i knew it, it was time.

Ally: I do.

Priest: Do you Austin Monica Moon take Allyson Marie Dawson to be your wife?\

Austin: I do.

Priest: I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Austin's/Ally's POV: We leaned into our special kiss. Finally we were married!

* * *

Ally's POV: It's been a week in Hawaii. I was eating breakfast while Austin was in the shower. I chewed on my cereal then threw up. I ran to the bathroom. I saw the bag Trish said to use if i feel sick. Inside was Advil and a pregnancy test. Oh no. I took the test. Let's just say i will be giving birth to a new life...

* * *

**Hey guys! I am almost crying! This was my 1st story and now it is coming to a end. I wanna thank everyone who loves it. A special thanks to...**

**Honesthanna- You gave me wonderful reviews. Everytime i see them i smile. Thank you and write some more stories because they are great and i would love to read them. :)**

**Ausllyshipps- You gave me awesome ideas! Thanks for that! You are great and if you have more, tell me for the sequel. :)**

**Reviewers- You are the best people ever! Thanks for all the support! :)**

**Viewers: I am surprised of how many people around the world see my story! Thanks and please read my other ones too! I love you world! :)**

**ILoveWritting- You thought i forgot about you? Nope! I wanna thank you the most! You have helped me with a lot in this story. You are the one who inspired me to write the sequel. Everyone please thank her because she is the reason that there is going to be a sequel. And she will also be my co-writer for the sequel! She is the best! Check out her stories too! THANK YOU! :)**

**UNTIL NEXT THE SEQUEL! BYE!**


	41. Chapter 41-Special Message

**Special Message**

* * *

Hey people who loves my story!

I just wanted to let you know me and my co-writter, ILoveWritting1213, are working hard on the sequel. We have so many good ideas. We would also like to hear your ideas too. We have already come up with the first chapter. We know you guys are dying to find out the title. We came up with that too. The sequel is called The Story Of Us. We hope you can read it to continue the fun! PLEASE! DO NOT FORGET TO READ ILoveWritting1213 STORIES! We hope you can REVIEW also! Anyways, thanks for loving my 1st story.

LOVE,

soccer2757 & ILoveWritting1213


	42. Chapter 42-Special Message 2

**Special Message #2**

* * *

**HEY! I know i said that ILoveWritting will be showing the sequel but we decided that we will both show it. So check it out! Sorry for the mix up. :)**


End file.
